Project New Leaf
by Archangel975
Summary: Among the Wasteland Legends, the Courier is the most famous. During her struggle, she pushed her charms, strength, mind, and guns to the limit. Now, as hero of the NCR and slayer of Caesar, she is the envoy for Project New Leaf. She takes off to unite all the men of a dead world. However, her aircraft malfunctions, she loses communications. She is never heard of again.
1. The Courier of Hope, Christy

Project New Leaf

**A/N: Howdy! This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please, leave tips and advice for me. I would greatly appreciate it. This was originally uploaded into three separate chapters, but they were much too short. This chapter is for some info on Christy, my Courier. The first log is a narrator, then Christy's journal, then Colonel Moore's report, and then back to Christy, then a narrator****.**

Chapter 1

10.19.81-

Project Purity, thanks to the sacrifice of the Lone Wanderer, has been completed. Fresh, clean water is being distributed by the Brotherhood of Steel and Rivet City Security to the citizens of the capital wasteland, under several conditions.

Shortly after a treaty joining Rivet City and the Brotherhood of Steel, an alliance between the two forces formed, known as the Purity League. This alliance was created to unite and civilize the Capital Wasteland, then, the entire U.S.

The PL provided food, protection, water, and shelter for its citizens. In return, the citizen must pay PL taxes, and must abide by PL laws.

Journal Entry, Wednesday, 02.13.82

I've been toying with my Pip-Boy lately, and discovered the "journal" option. I'm on the trail to reach Ulysses right now, and I found a badass set of armor. It looks like my NCR "Black" armor, except it's actually black. The Pip-Boy calls it "Elite Riot Gear." Looted it off a dead ghoul, it smells like meat dipped in shit, so I won't be putting it on soon.

The Stealth Suit Mk II told me to keep her on. I thought she was jealous until she pointed out that the armor was made for a muscular male. I think she is developing a conscience. We've had nice talks, lately, and she's concerned about my fashion. She said that I've been getting some interesting looks from people. She wants me to wear Vera's dress more often; she said that I'd look stunning. Never had time to care about my appearance, too busy kicking ass. Speaking of ass-kicking, I'm here to deal with Ulysses. When I find him, I'm going to get some answers. He's the only reason I'm not back at the Sink right now. I'm going to head off. ... I don't know how to end journals... Bye.

Christy

Log Update-03.26.82-

Due to the "Courier" (as the troops call her), the NCR has defeated the Legion.  
We have given her the highest civilian honor, naturally. Civilian... Damn. If she was serving, she would be a general. Hell, if she hadn't saved President Kimball's life, she could be running for president. She's extremely charismatic, highly capable, very intelligent, and she is good will made flesh.

Anyway, the Courier single-handedly stormed the Legion's fort, killing every soldier and freeing all slaves. She brought Caesar's chest plate back as a trophy. She eradicated all Powder Ganger camps. Her reports mentioned attempting a peaceful negotiation. It failed due to past occurrences that created bad blood between the Courier and the gang. She even cleared out an unknown Powder Ganger group holed up in Vault 19. The Courier said that they were well armed and were planning on slaughtering NCR citizens. She created peaceful relations between the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR. Her allies, the Boomers, also wanted peace with the NCR. She decimated the Raider and Fiend populations, and used a high-powered missile to take out a Legion base.  
How the hell... She deserves a lot more than a damned ribbon. Personal guards, vehicles, food, shelter, weapons, anything for all of her hard work. She helped the NCR in any way she could. I can't believe it, now that I'm reviewing this report. One woman changed the fate of the world. Unbelievable. ... I can't wait to tell my children about working with the legendary Courier. [delete previous sentence] End of log update.

Colonel Moore

Journal Entry, Sunday, 03.18.82

I've finished my business at the Courier's Mile. That dirty son of a bitch Ulysses is still alive, though. I let him live. What's the worst he could do? Regardless, it was a nice vacation.  
Only one or two deathclaws, good loot, and I blew up a Legion camp with a missile. Yeah... That was relaxing. I cleaned the Elite Riot Gear (thank you, Miss Sink), and I've been testing it out on the Legion Assassin groups. It's amazing. Maple (I call the Stealth Suit Mk II Maple) had a suggestion, however.  
She wanted to be my favorite armor (or at least I assume so), so she asked me to combine the stealth suit and riot gear. I don't know if you can read my journal, Maple. Please tell me if you can, I don't want to write anything embarrassing. Anyway, Maple has been successfully integrated into the riot gear! She can still aid me with stimpaks and such, and I used the Stealth Suit and other armor sets to reinforce the Riot Gear.  
However, I feel like she's hugging my body tighter. I button up the trench coat sometimes when too many people look at my body. I'm not shy; I just don't like people imagining me beneath the armor. Makes me feel like I'm being objectified. Maple even upgraded the helmet's technology. I can make video journals and audio recordings, and I have a heads up display! No more looking at my Pip-Boy for every little fucking detail. Also, whenever I talk, she disables the audio in the helmet, so no one hears anything offensive. I told her to, just in case I lose my cool and fuck up. That's all for now. I should go; the NCR needs me for something big.

Christy

06.22.83-

The efforts of the Courier have resulted in a powerful force, the New California Republic, which civilized the entirety of the U.S. west coast.  
Soon, with the leadership of President Kimball and the Courier, the Republic gained enough strength and courage to head east. Rapidly expanding, the tribes of the east became proud citizens of a new hope. However, the NCR encountered another republic manifesting its destiny, the Purity League.  
When the two powers clashed, no military action was taken. The Courier, along with President Kimball and other representatives, successfully negotiated a peace treaty. The United States truly formed once again.  
In order to build peaceful relations with other nations, the reborn country created Project New Leaf. This involved the brilliant minds of the U.S. and the technology from Project Purity, Helios One, and the REPCONN test site. The result was an advanced model of an airplane, designed for capacity and speed. The NCR and the Purity League voted on an envoy. The NCR elected the Courier, for her war efforts, silver tongue, sharp mind, and messiah-like characteristics. The PL agreed, and so the Courier boarded the aircraft and took off.  
It has been 3 days since her shuttle left the U.S. No word has been heard from her.


	2. Crossing

Chapter 2

[UNRECOVERABLE DATA] AA#%SKA-++-/\1~!#[DATA RECOVERED]auch was a success, at least. I thought this was going to be an airplane or something. Nope. It's a spacecraft! I think it's exciting. I'l[CORRRUPT] what's out there. I don't know what I'm up against. It's frightening. Maple reassures me, though. Thank God for her. I would rather French kiss a deathclaw than go without her. … One of the downsides to this f[CORRUPT] ship is it has no windows. According to the NCR, Pre-War spaceships only had one window. They [UNRECOVERABLE DATA] The engineers weren't going to risk windows. "Structural weakness," they said. … They also hadn't thought of repairs while the shuttle is in use. I'm good at fixing shit like this, but I need help. Comm[UNRECOVERABLE DATA]re down. Umm… I woul[UNRECOVERABLE DATA] with a deathclaw. Maybe someday… I need to rest, it's getting cold.

Chri[UNRECOVERABLE DATA]

ERROR

[UNRECOVERABLE DATA]TTHAK! )%$**##)-==== #$(CE)(#( !~~~~fk3-054%((# [DATA RECOVERED] Hello. It's been two days since I launched. Comms are down; I have no fuckin' clue why. I have no idea where I am, but I know how high I am. I'm trying to go for the softest crash landing I can manage, because I'm falling. Slowly, at least. ... I'm done for now. I need to focus.

Christy

On-board AI Log, Day 3- Mechanical failure, electrical fires. Location is unknown. Shuttle overheating. Crash landing imminent. On-board AI shutting down.

[RECORD PROTOCOL:SWITCH—VIDEO LOGS:ACCESS—CRANIAL HIPPOCAMUS:ACCESS—OVERRIDE CODE:Maple—ACCESS TO THOUGHT PROCESSES GRANTED]

Christy has not gotten up yet. Her vital signs are poor, but I am aiding her. I am pushing my capabilities. I was offline to conserve energy. I… don't believe she will make it. I've been there with her since the Big MT. I've protected her from everything. But this crash… Wait. She is stirring. She's alive…

_I… Need to get up…_ Her body shakes, and then relaxes. The sound of Maple pumping Med-X and stimpaks into the Courier's body could be heard. _It sounds like a heartbeat…_, she thought.

"Maple…"

"Yes? Do you need something? I am currently attempting to heal your broken bones."

The voice from the suit rang loud in Christy's ears.

"Damage…" was all the Courier could say.

"Just relax."

Maple knew her friend would become emotional if she told the truth. The AI was trying to help Christy, but the damage was done. Internal bleeding, countless shattered bones, an alien land, a burning ship… The odds were against her friend.

The Courier knew she was dead. Christy accepted death when she stormed the Fort without backup. She accepted death when she heard Benny execute a dramatic pause during his speech. But she knew she was dead this time. Her eyes looked at her burning ship.

_This, _she thought, _doesn't mean anything. The NCR and the PL will just keep sending envoys. They never cared about me. _The Courier slowly closed her eyes. _Whatever. I don't give a good god damn. … Well, it was fun while it lasted. _

Who0o0o0o0o0o0a

The Courier opened her eyes once more. _For Fuck's sake! Just let me die, please._ Her HUD flicked on. She could hear a steady _ka-chunk ka-chunk_. The Courier shut her eyes.

_Ugh… Damn it… I thought for sure I was going to die._

Christy was careful not to move. She was in foreign territory, she didn't know if her weapons worked, and she didn't know who the enemy was. Christy couldn't see much from her position, though. She took note of the area she was in.

_It's clean… It looks like a Pre-War bus._

She slowly sat upright, looking for an escape route or a foe. Nothing in the entire U.S. Wasteland could prepare her for what happened next. A cat was looking at her with a concerned look on its face. A _cat_. It was sitting up straight, just like a human. It was wearing human clothes…

"Oh what the FUCK!" the Courier shouted. Maple, which was still online, cut the helmet's audio. No sound came from the woman in black armor. The cat, however, spoke up.

"Whoa!" he said," Thank goodness you're awake! I was beginning to worry! Well, I was already worried… but still! I'm glad-"

"Where am I?" the Courier inquired.

_It speaks English. Okay. Stay cool. _

"Oh! You're on the train headed for the town Bigwood. Bigwood has the best doctor around! We were going to help you, but you look fine to me."

_Ha! Bigwood… _

Christy was about to interrupt the cat, but it seems that it read her mind.

"I found you and your ship when I was taking a bus to the train station. I yelled at the bus driver, and he picked you up. We loaded the supplies we found from your ship from the bus to the back of the train," he pointed behind the Courier," So you hardly lost anything. We thought you were fine and just couldn't move, because a voice came from you. It said it was your clothes, and that you needed help. As if that wasn't obvious!"

The cat laughed loudly for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"Anyway, my name is Rover. You are…?"

The Courier couldn't see this cat doing any harm. She felt safe here. For once, she didn't feel like she had to look to the lower right of her HUD for enemies.

"My name is Christy."

"Christy? I like it! It's really cute!"

She couldn't help but smile at such a cheerful attitude. It was refreshing. The happy conversation was a nice break from the usual wasteland greeting, "_The fuck you want?"_

"Yeah, isn't it?" the Courier replied happily.

"I'm guessing you're not from here. Don't worry about anything! You must be tough to have survived that accident, so living life here will be easy!"

Christy looked at her options. _I could try to repair my ship and continue my journey into an irradiated, hostile wasteland where every-fucking-thing is trying to kill you to survive, or I can live the most peaceful life imaginable with really nice and really cute animals. … Fuck the world. They're just gonna kill each other if I "united the men of a dead world." I like this place already. Wherever this is…_

"I hope so."

"The neighbors are really friendly; they'll help you if you need it. Oh! And here's a map of Bigwood."

"Thank you kindly, Rover."

The train began to slow down.

"Bigwood, comin' up!" a… Monkey? (Is what the Courier thinks it was called) yelled from the front of the train.

"Well, this is your stop, Christy!" Rover said. Christy stood up.

'Where was my shit at again?' came out as "Where are my belongings located" as Maple disabled the helmet's microphones. Maple often covered Christy's poor choice of words with a more sophisticated response.

"All packed into containers on the seats at the back. Here, let me help you," Rover offered.

Christy shook her head. "You've done enough good deeds for me in a lifetime, Rover. No thank you."

"Okay," Rover said as Christy stepped off the train. "Good luck!"

The Courier gave a curt nod to the blue cat, and stepped into the train station.

"Thanks for everything, Maple. Really…"

"No need, Christy," Maple said. "It's what friends do."

Christy smiled inside her helmet. She knew Maple could see her face. Christy stepped outside into the fresh air. The fresh, pure, non-filtered, non-irradiated air. She wanted to take her helmet off. The Courier was prepared to meet more animal residents, but not all at once. A crowd of what appeared to be the cute, fuzzy residents of Bigwood had formed at the door of the station. Christy could hear whispers from the neighbors.

"Is that her…?"

"She looks scary…"

"Whoa… Look at those clothes…"

A yellow dog, who didn't seem as intimidated as the others, huffed. The crowd met her eyes, and she took the opportunity to give them a look of disapproval. The group took a moment to gather their composure.

"From all of us here in Bigwood… WELCOME!"

The Courier was amused by their coordination. Even her NCR Veteran Ranger squad at the Dam couldn't synchronize as well.

The yellow dog cleared her throat.

"You must be the new mayor! My name is Isabelle. I will be your personal secretary."

"… No… Really? There must be a mistake." The Courier said flatly.

"Nope, no mistake," Isabelle replied. "The letter said the mayor would be arriving today, at this time."

_Hm… Rover. Rover must've been the new mayor. Why else would he have a map of the town? _

"If you will follow me," Isabelle continued," I will show you the town hall."

The Courier simply nodded and walked beside Isabelle. _It's… Beautiful here… Grass. And Trees. And Flowers. _Christy lost her focus. She could only dream of the life here. _Okay, I don't want to die anymore. I want to touch the plants. They don't eat people here… I want to smell the air. _Isabelle tapped the Courier on the arm.

"Ms. Mayor? If you don't mind, I'd like to ask some questions before we start."

Christy nodded. "Okay. Ask away."

"What's your name?

"Christy."

"Christy? That's a lovely name! Where are you from?"

"I'm from New Vegas."

"Hm… Is that far from here?"

"Very. I'll tell you all at a later time."

"I look forward to it, Mayor Christy!"

_Mayor Christy. Huh… _

"… Okay! You're now officially our new mayor! Hooray! Alright, a couple more questions." Isabelle shifted slightly. "No offense, but why do you wear that outfit?"

"None taken. It's almost required back home. It's dangerous back there."

"Wow, really? Well I'm glad you're okay!" Isabelle said cheerfully. The Courier studied her.

_She's so cute! And so polite._

"Anyway, enough of the personal questions. We need to get you settled! You pick the spot where you want your house, and I'll mark it. You'll have a nice, cozy home by tomorrow morning!"

"Right. I can't wait," Christy said dreamily. She exited the town hall and began to wander Bigwood.

_My own home… This is amazing. I- This must be heaven. There is no way a utopia like this could exist. _

Maple interrupted her thoughts. "I have sensed your hesitation. This is, in fact, real life."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Maple." Maple always disabled all audio when she talked to Christy.

The Courier came along an area of beauty. She stopped to stare at the rushing waterfall. She adored how such a rare delicacy fell so freely. She gazed the swaying trees, the vibrant grass. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

"Here," Christy said quietly.

"Right here? …" Isabelle paused and surveyed the land. "Yes, this spot is perfect!" The Courier sighed happily. "Your home will look fantastic here! Now, let's get the tent set up…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Courier lay on her side, staring at her equipment stacked inside her tent.

"This is it, Maple. Neither of us will be in anymore danger."

"Aww, but that's when we bond best."

The Courier smiled and lowered her head. The fact that her entire life has gone from buried nearly dead to resting happily. She was safe. _Safe… You've earned this, Christy. All your peacemaking and good deeds have finally rewarded you. You did good, kid. You did…_ Christy closed her eyes. For once, she didn't worry about not waking up the next morning. Maple gave a quiet humming sound.

"Good night, Christy."

**A/N: Fuck. …You know, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. Like, at all. I promise I will try to improve. I tried to make it seem like she couldn't believe that this was happening. She'll come out of her stupor in the next chapter, when she catches up on everything and accepts her new life. I have multiple story arcs, and hopefully Christy's love interests will come soon. I still haven't decided on who would be her romance partner… We'll see. Regardless, please leave advice for me so that I may improve my writing skills. I will probably be updating every three days. One day to write concepts, one day to write the chapter, and the third day will be used to proofread, edit, and submit the chapter. Thank you for reading, and good bye!**


	3. Fruit of the Wasteland

**A/N: Thank you, acidpower123, for your kind words! I think this chapter turned out really well. I'm going to start a routine. Write concepts, write chapter, preview chapter. I think that will fix the mistakes I make, or improve some parts I'm not satisfied with. Regardless, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Journal Entry, I don't know, .

It's been about four days or so since I first arrived in Bigwood. _Bigwood_ is so great. I love _Bigwood_. Heh…

I'm still trying to accept my new life. It's such a sudden change, y'know? I just got used to the wasteland. My body was ready for anything it could throw at me. Rockets? You mean fireworks? I dodged every rocket fired at me. Oh, a sniper round just hit me? I thought that was a stiff breeze. Alpha Male Deathclaw? It's so cute! Now, nothing wants to hurt me. I have friends, and a house. I have _clean _water. Fresh air. You didn't live in the wasteland. You struggled. You struggled until you lost or until someone with a bigger gun came along. People live here. Everything is so pure here! I love it!

Screw New Vegas. If they wanted me, they wouldn't have sent me on a suicide mission. And especially you, Sierra Madre Casino. Fuck. You. I didn't hate it, actually. I thought it was an experience. One that I never want to experience again. …

I don't know why I tried to play hero all the time. I thought I could change people, y'know? I thought that if I help them, they would help others. If that happened, we could have tried to rebuild society, united. We could use our military power _for _others, to help them. Instead, we were too busy holding a gun to each other to bother. I always thought that everyone was nice. That's what Mom told me. I never actually started fights. I tried to talk them down, every time. I don't know, I just wanted them to be… helpful? I wanted them to help me rebuild civilization. But no, they were too selfish. I had to shoot them. …

I'm happy here, y'know? It's perfect. I'm safe. That's really important to me. I never felt like this a couple months ago. I never felt happy. "Safe" isn't a feeling in the wasteland. It was a container.

Y'know, I'm starting to feel bad for saying that I'm glad I'm not there. I am glad. I just feel sorry for the "nice" ones that are stuck there. I'm glad to be mayor. I'm glad to have friends. I'm glad I'm rich. I'm a Bellionaire, by the way. Oh, my town Bigwood? Yeah, it's doing really well thanks to my personal donations, public work projects, and my hard work.

I sold a lot of spare medical supplies to the local hospital. I told them that some chems were addictive. They said that that was easy to work around. They made chems safe. They said my supplies were a medical breakthrough. That's cool. They eliminated many of the side effects, and improved the main purpose. They even made them into pills instead of needles. I never used chems. I was too afraid of getting addicted. Regardless, they only paid me 2,500,000 bells… I started my own company to fabricate the chems I brought, so I can indirectly help others. The pay is nice, too.

There is no exchange rate from caps to bells, so I sold all of my caps and bits of metal to various metalworking businesses. Carpenters, car-making… people… What the hell are they called…? I guess they're _car_penters. HAR! … Anyway, they gladly accepted the metal. I even disassembled some of my weapons. I won't need them anymore. Also, I made some schematics for limitless energy. Nothing big. I just remembered a lot of details from Helios One, the energy place. It was really simple, actually. I created another business for energy. The profit is… staggering. If there was an exchange rate from bells to caps, I could buy the entire goddamn world! Woohoo! I'm not moving from Bigwood, though. I've already become friends with my neighbors. I couldn't ask for a better bunch. This new life… it's so perfect!

Still don't know much about normal life here. I've been busy being successful, running a town, things like that. I went to the city, once. But that was only to sell my shit stuff. I don't know how my neighbors make bells. Isabelle is going to teach me today. So… I'll be going now. Bye.

Christy

The Former Courier winced slightly at her simple outro.

_You got to think of somethin' Chris, _she thought to herself.

She looks up from her Pip-Boy and studies her home. The living room was quite large. She had furnished it with… Gorgeous furniture? She thought it was? Well, it lived up to its name. She spotted her reflection in her gorgeous vanity. Her long, chocolate brown color hair matched the shade of her eyes. She wore a black, long sleeved shirt, with a red and orange diamond pattern on it. She wore a long, black skirt, and black shoes. Her slightly tanned skin looked nice in her reflection.

_I look good, I guess._

The town hall wasn't far from her home. There was only a suspension bridge and a few houses in between her mansion and the hall. This was Christy's favorite part of the day. She always took a deep breath when she stepped outside. She always surveyed the area, appreciating every beautiful part of nature.

Isabelle was waiting for the Mayor to come. The dog looked up from her paperwork and greeted Christy when she finally arrived. As the Former Courier entered, she took note of her appearance.

_Huh, she looks marvelous!_

She flashed Christy her most winning smile. Christy replied with an equally charming smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Mayor!"

"Hello, Isabelle. You said you were going to show me the ropes?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Isabelle rummaged for something beneath her desk. "Here"

The dog held up a stick with multiple ropes tied to it. Christy gave a hearty laugh as a reward to Isabelle for her joke.

"Really, Isabelle?"

"If you'll follow me, Mayor Christy," she chuckled. Isabelle led the Mayor to the river just south of the town hall. "First, bug catching. Bugs are plentiful in Bigwood, so you'll never be left empty-pawed. It's easy to use a net. Just sneak up on a bug, and then swing at it. If you're quick, you can move the bug to your pockets before it flies out of your net. Many villagers can be seen roaming about the town with nets, because a lot of them think it's easier than fishing."

Isabelle performed the swinging motion of the net as she talked. Christy took note. _It's like my protonic battle axe,_ she thought.

"Next up is fishing. Fishing requires skill and focus, but it seems like you have both." Isabelle recalled the Mayor telling her about the "Anti-Material Rifle" Christy used when she wandered the wastes. "You just cast the line… then wait for the red bobber to go under the water. Then you pull the fish out, and you put it away. Many fish are worth lots of bells, and villagers like the challenge!" Isabelle demonstrated how to fish while she spoke.

"All right, I understand. Thank you, Isabelle," Christy said as she tilted her head towards the dog.

"Sure, anytime, Ms. Mayor!"

Isabelle smiled as she turned towards the town hall. She had just closed the door when she heard the rookie mayor.

"BULLSHIT! … Fuck you!"

The splash of rocks hitting water met her ears. _Ms. Mayor must've let a fish go._ She checked outside from a nearby window to confirm her thoughts.

_Yep. That's what happened._

Isabelle respected the mayor. Christy spent much of her day in the hall, managing her businesses via computer. She chatted to Isabelle often. Isabelle thought she was sweet and kind and mysterious and she wants to know more. She had never been in mortal danger. Almost no one wants to commit a crime. But, according to the Mayor, crime was a way of life in this "wasteland." Crime was the only way of life. Isabelle was curious.

_How could Christy live in a place like that and be who she is today?_ _… I should invite her to dinner, get to know her more. She'll be more comfortable working with a best friend, anyway, _she thought fondly. _I really want to know her story_. She focused on the Mayor again. Christy was currently chatting to a villager, both laughing loudly often. _It's good to see that the neighbors aren't scared of her anymore. Goodness, I remember the conversations I had with the villagers. The first day, their knees shook when they spoke of her, they shuddered when they heard Christy's name._

Isabelle turned from the window to check her schedule for tonight.

_Free. Okay. Great!_

Her twin brother, Digby, moved before the new mayor arrived to go work at Happy Room Academy Headquarters. Now, Isabelle had a nice apartment all to herself.

The Mayor entered the hall, her clothes and hair wet. Isabelle gave her an inquisitive look, a question mark appearing above her head. The mayor smiled and began to explain.

"Missed a fish. Yelled at it. Caught another fish, a feisty one. It resisted when I tried to put it away. It was a black bass, a huge male. Since it wasn't valuable, I let it go. It made a huge splash. He got me good. He even splashed some more water on me when he left. That son of a –gun." Christy was careful not to say "bitch" around Isabelle, in case she took it the wrong way.

Isabelle couldn't keep a few chuckles from escaping her mouth. "Hah, I'm sorry, Ms. Mayor! Next time, you'll teach him a lesson!"

"It's a _fish_!"

"It deserves it!"

Christy grinned at her comment, and started towards her desk.

"M-Ms. Mayor?" _Whoops. It's okay, Izzy, calm down. It's just a friendly meal._

"Yes, Isabelle? What do you need?"

"Wouldyouliketocomeoverfordinner?" The words came out as one long word. _I-I'm good at talking to people! And she's my friend! Why am I so nervous?_ "To bond, y'know?"

The Mayor smiled. "Of course, I'd love to! Thank you! Where shall we meet?"

"O-Oh, here, I'll write the address down for you…" Isabelle handed the Former Courier a note with her info on it. "My apartment is in the city. Is 7 pm all right?"

"Yes. Okay, I'll see you then!"

The Mayor turned to leave. Isabelle simply watched her exit, and then returned to her work. _Could've gone better,_ she thought, _but at least she seemed happy to accept!_

Christy entered her house, immediately heading upstairs to Maple's room. The Former Courier was trying to build the AI a body so Maple could enjoy life, too. The body was finished, she just couldn't figure out how she could get Maple inside. She thought of putting the suit on the model, but Maple said she would still just be a piece of armor.

"Hi, Maple. Have you made any progress?"

"Greetings, Courier. No progress in the transition has been made."

"You've made other progress?"

"Yes. I have been browsing this data network called' the Internet.' It is cluttered with mostly useless information, at least to an AI. To an organic, this information would be labeled 'humorous.'"

"Focus, Maple. I want to get you into that body as much as you do. Also, if you want to live like an organic, you're gonna have to talk like one."

"But that's part of my charm, no?"

Christy smiled. "You're right, Maple. You said you were browsing the Internet? Can you search for 'casual dresses'? I'm going out tonight, and I don't want to be overdressed."

"I will do as you ask."

"Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower."

"First, if I may ask."

"Hm? What is it, Maple?"

"Who are you going on a date with?"

"Wha- It- It's not a date, Maple. It's just a friendly invitation to dinner."

"I did not know you liked to go out on dates, Courier. You seem so busy."

"Maple, we're just getting to know each other. It's nothing serious."

"Very well. Logging you out, Christy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Christy tapped her foot impatiently as she rode in the backseat of a cab. It was 6:55, she could be late. Christy wore a black dress that comfortably hugged her body. The dress looked lovely. It didn't show much skin; the only part of her chest shown was above the center point. The ends of the dress were white, and Christy wore a white sash around her waist. _6:57…,_ she thought,_ … I would feel terrible if I was late. _

The Former Courier thanked the taxi driver quickly, and tossed a sack of bells towards him. She quickly stepped into the edifice before her. The building was six stories tall. The Mayor took the stairs instead of the elevator. Her time as a courier taught her how to move quickly and efficiently. _6:59…_ Christy looked at the note Isabelle had given her.

_Oh, fuckin'… Of course she has to live up there._

Christy stopped ascending when she reached the fifth floor. She looted Old-World hotels before, and she knew that this country was very similar. She was quite familiar with these kinds of buildings. She had pinpointed Isabelle's home. Just as Christy knocked on Isabelle's door, bells sounded, signaling the change of the hour. Christy quietly congratulated herself as Isabelle opened the door.

"Christy! Hi! Come on in, dinner is almost ready!" Her voice was airy and cheerful. She stepped aside to let the Mayor in, and then she left to finish preparing dinner.

"Thank you, Isabelle." The Former Courier studied Isabelle. She wore a plain red dress.

_Just like mine, _Christy thought,_ but she is rockin' it!_

"You look good, Isabelle."

Isabelle looked up from the plates she was currently setting down.

_Did she just blush? Naw, it must be her dress, or… somethin'. _

"O-Oh, thank you, Christy! I was about to say the same to you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, you look stunning!"

"No, you can't be serious."

"I am quite serious. You look gorgeous."

The Former Courier could no longer keep the grin from spreading on her face.

"You think so? I'm not good with fashion. I just put this together…"

"I-" Isabelle stopped talking after she saw the Mayor's grin. She began to chuckle at her own stupidity. "Really, mayor? Fishing for compliments from your secretary?"

"Gotta be good at some kind of fishing."

The dog smiled and shook her head. "Come on," she said. "Dinner is served."

They both sat down and began to eat. They dined in a comfortable silence, Christy occasionally complimenting her food or her apartment.

"Now," Isabelle began, "I want to know something about you, Ms. Mayor."

"Okay," Christy said, setting down her silverware. "What will that be?"

"Your story."

"My story…"

"I-If that's okay with you, of course. I-I don't want to bring up bad memories-"

Christy raised a hand to stop Isabelle's concerned rambling.

"I have no problem with telling you my life, Isabelle. I trust you."

Isabelle smiled, but her mental jaw dropped.

_She trusts me… Wonderful! I trust her too… Say it. Say it. _But before Isabelle could speak, the Mayor began to speak of her tale.

"Well, it began when I took a job as a courier. I thought it was going to be easy. Good pay, simple directions. It seemed like a good choice. Yeah. It wasn't. During my trip, I was captured and shot in the head for the package I was carrying. However, a robot that happened by dug me out of my grave and put me in a doctor's care…"

Her story went on for a good hour. She used hand motions and mimicked sounds. Isabelle listened, staring wide-eyed, gasping at dramatic moments. She knew the Mayor had gone through bad experiences, but she never heard of anything of this extent. She talked with her _brain._ She escaped an industrial tomb with over 500 pounds of gold. Christy told Isabelle of her time with the NCR, her wasteland encounters, and her heroic actions. When the Former Courier finished, Isabelle could hardly believe it.

"I can hardly believe it…"

"Yep."

"But I trust you, Christy. That's amazing! I-I feel like I should be asking for your autograph or something!"

The Mayor's eyes sobered. "Honestly, I'm not proud of a lot of stuff I've done."

"I know. But that's okay. You were a hero. People saw you as their only hope. Judging by how you described the wasteland, hope must be as important as air or water," Isabelle said quietly.

The Former Courier grinned widely. "Thank you, Isabelle," she said happily. "I never thought of it that way. I feel much better about my past now."

"Anytime, Mayor."

Christy smiled and nodded. "Well, that was a fantastic meal. Do you need any help cleaning up? I'm not busy."

"Oh, no, Ms. Mayor, It's fine, really."

"C'mon. Let me help."

"Oh, fine," Isabelle pretend-sighed.

The two proceeded to tidy up the table and hand-wash the dishes.

"I'm not busy either, Christy. Maybe we could watch a movie, or…?"

Christy popped up from behind a counter. "Oh, yeah, sure. What d'you have?"

Isabelle walked over to a drawer near her flat-screen TV.

"Hmm…" she began. "Ah, here. Have you seen _Fleet and Flotilla_?"

The two spent the rest of the night watching what looked like an animal reenactment of a Pre-War fiction film. Christy said her polite thank-yous and good-byes, leaving Isabelle to think about her evening.

_That went well. That went really well__._

She thought of the Former Courier's tale again. She pictured this sweet, stunning woman in the intimidating armor, completely dismembering other humans with a single explosive bullet. The thought of danger made her shudder. Then she realized how lucky she was to be on her good side.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Christy gave a sigh of relief as she entered her home. She enjoyed her evening, but she was just tired.

_This is bullshit,_ she thought. _If I can run around the wasteland for days at a time, I should be able to handle one night in the city. Must be the lights._

The lights made her eyes hurt. At least with muzzle flash, it went away. The lights stayed on. The Mayor was astonished at the intensity of the city lights. She couldn't look away. She's never seen so many people living coherently.

_It's really busy here… Street lights, people… Lights look awesome when they're clean,_ she thought.

Christy's bedroom was on the fifth floor of her beloved house.

"Hello, Christy. How was your date?" Maple inquired as the Former Courier arrived on the second floor.

"It was great," she replied tiredly. Only after she stated this did she realize she did not correct Maple when she said "date".

…_I'll say I was too tired to care. _

"G'night, Maple."

"Goodnight, Christy," Maple chimed as the Mayor left. "Hm…" the AI said to herself," Records say that Secretary Isabelle left work early." She hummed quietly as she contemplated this information. "Yes," she said, finally. "… No. Christy's personal life is her business. It's not polite to invade other's privacy, Maple." The AI's audio capacitors emitted another humming sound. "I must find the solution to my body dilemma…"

**A/N: Howdy do to you. The ending to this chapter, in my opinion, is kinda crap. I will improve, however. I will be introducing four or so more characters, hopefully in the next few chapters. A snow/Christmas chapter will be arriving soon. According to the entry dates in Christy's journal, it should be two months or so away. I'll start the snow chapter after I introduce the characters, which include 3 of my OCs and one Animal Crossing character. Also, for those of you who don't know, the center point of a dress is in the middle of your ribcage.**


	4. Helpless Soul

**A/N: Ughhhhhh. My sincere apologies. It's been awhile. I have an excuse for my absence. The first few days, I had issues with family and friends. I couldn't think straight, so I didn't dare write. Afterwards, I got hooked on Fire Emblem: Awakening. I have about 30 hours of playtime on the profile I was using. Oh, I also had 10 hours on a secondary one, and 60 hours on my main profile. I put down the 3DS and picked up Borderlands 2 for a few days. I was about to start an Assassin's Creed marathon, but decided against it. So here I am. However, during that time, I read some articles on how to become a better author. I made a resolution: take no shortcuts, plan and perfect my stories, and complete the support log in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Once again, I am sorry for procrastinating. This chapter will be the introduction of the second of my OCs, the first being Maple. **

Chapter 4

A woman paced back and forth in an alley next to an apartment building.

_Hmm… Whiiiiiich one…_, she thought as she stared upwards.

She pinpointed a room, taking notice of the slightly ajar window. She began to clamber up the side of the building as quietly as she could manage. She now rested below the open window. She lifted the window up, and rolled silently onto the apartment room floor.

The infiltrator made a mental note, _Living room… okay… Where's the bedroom…?_

She crept about for a minute or so until she spotted her target room. She slinked over to the bed. She saw a couple, tangled in the sheets, snoring softly.

_Ohhh, wow!_

Her eyes widened when she saw the expensive-looking necklaces the couple was wearing.

_Those are lovely! Um… let's see here…_

She wandered around the apartment. She opened drawer after drawer, taking valuables and trinkets as she searched.

_Ugh. There you are. Finally._

She smiled as she reached for a roll of duct tape. The infiltrator unplugged a stereo she found earlier, grabbing the remote and the stereo itself. She returned to the bedroom, reviewing her plan. The thief plugged the stereo into a socket, and turned the volume up.

_Loud enough to wake them, hopefully._

She crept up to the side of the bed, readying her roll of duct tape. She hit the "play" button on the remote. The stereo blasted forth,

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU-"

Those words were all it took to awaken the couple. They bolted upwards. Using their shock to her advantage, the thief attached duct tape to their mouths, and proceeded to wrap the entire roll of duct tape around the two, binding them together. The woman backed up to admire her handiwork. She gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"I'm sorry," she said as she removed the necklaces from the couples' necks. "If I knew you, I wouldn't've done this." She didn't look back as she exited through the apartment door. She did, however, look down the hall, where another door opened. A striking woman in a black and white dress stepped forth, and a cute dog followed her.

"Thanks again, Isabelle. I had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome, Mayor Christy! Good night!"

_Mayor, huh…,_ the infiltrator thought. She rummaged through her pockets, making sure her loot was out of sight.

"Hello."

The thief looked up to see the woman in the dress smiling at her.

"Hi…" she said sheepishly, attempting a smile.

_Shit. It's okay, just calm down. She doesn't know anything._

"Is something wrong? You look distressed." _Shit._

"Hm? No, it's-it's nothing."

"Are you sure? It's okay to ask for help if you need it. No one should be alone. Say, what's your name?"

The thief was somewhat shocked by her words.

_Wow, she's really nice! … What the hell, there shouldn't be any harm in getting to know her._

"Thanks. I'm Merri."

"My name is Christy. Nice to meet you! Really, you seem like you need to talk about something. Here's my address… drop by anytime."

The mayor held out a note with her info on it.

"Th-Thank you, Christy."

The Former Courier smiled and nodded. "Well," she said, "I should get going. See ya."

"Bye…"

_She's quick to trust. And mayor?_ Merri studied the note she received. _Of Bigwood? That means she's the owner of those big new businesses that sprouted up._ She leaned against a wall to think. _I could steal from her… No, she seems like a good person… Then again, so did those two lovebirds… No, I'm not going to steal from her. She probably has some high-tech security systems. And if I steal from her too soon, I'll be a suspect. She did catch me off guard. I acted kinda strange. _Her thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from the room she just hit.

"… The fuck…?" she whispered.

_I thought I taped their mouths shut! … It's nothing, they're just panicking, and they're struggling to call for help. The girl must've fallen or somethin'._

Merri wasted no more time thinking. She needed to move. She wiped any sweat off her skin. She smoothed out her hair and clothes as she entered the elevator. She stepped out when she arrived at the first floor, and walked calmly to the exit, listening for police sirens. Nothing. Time to move.

'_Kay, the lovebirds haven't been freed yet._ She stood in the bracing autumn air for a moment. _Where are we gonna sleep tonight…?_

She walked around the city, searching for any place that could pass as clean. She found a spot near the park. Quiet? Yes. She liked silence. Comfy? It's not mattress comfy, but it'll pass. Clean? She wouldn't eat off of it, though it looks good enough. She lowered herself onto the ground, staring upwards, wondering if she'll always live like this. Merri turned on her side after some time, knowing that people did rude things to your face if you left it exposed. She sighed softly.

_It's cold tonight. Winter is coming. Wonder what happened to that couple? That scream, goddess, it's like a killer just popped in to slit their throats… That woman… Christy. She's right. I need help. I'm tired of this. I'm… tired… _

She drifted off into sleep; the stolen valuables tucked away, her face buried in her arms. The thief wondered what awaited her tomorrow.

***I know this isn't a word. **

**A/N: This is a short chapter, is it not? My excuse? It's an introduction chapter. I want the story to focus on Christy, and she is sleeping right now. I didn't want to advance to morning without her. I'm going to write chapter five now. I'm satisfied with this chapter. I believe I played Merri off as too shy, though. I don't think I want her to be bashful and quiet. That's all. See ya!**


	5. Compassionate Soul

**A/N: Howdy! Allow me to tell you about my writing process. I will take a day or two thinking of concepts for future chapters. Then, it will take me one day to write the chapters. I will review said chapters the next day. My logic is that if I just wrote it, and I read it, I will think it's great. If I wait a day, I'll forget what I wrote, and I can edit and change the story however I please. I did this with chapter three. I hope it's effective. Anyway, this chapter will introduce my third and final OC. This will be the second to last introduction chapter. I'm really excited about writing this character. I think they'll be a fine addition.**

Chapter 5

"…."

A dark figure watched in silence as someone clambered up the wall, entering her targets' apartment.

"…Damn it…" _A petty thief,_ she thought. _Such a shame… They left the window open… _

She was perched on the top of a building next to her targets' apartment. She was silent as she jumped from the neighboring edifice to the rooftop of the apartments. She dropped down from the roof, grabbing the window sill left open by the infiltrator. She waited patiently, listening for the click of a door closing. She heard her cue, and waited until she heard the muffled cries of her soon-to-be victims. She pulled herself up and over, heading towards the distressed grunts and moans coming from the bedroom. As she appeared in the doorway, the couple's eyes widened in shock and fear. She couldn't blame them. She was garbed in raven black armor that hugged her body. She wore a helmet as black as her suit, except it had two lights where the eyes should be. The lights were ocean-blue, a beautiful color had it not been on such a frightening figure. The female screamed as loud as her lungs would allow when she spotted the guns and knives on the intruder's waist. The assassin raised a hand to calm her.

"I'm not here to harm you. Jerome Wicks wants both of you dead. He is angry because you left him, Brooke. You two must move and hide. I have fur dyes in my pack and a house for you two far away from here." The assassin removed the duct tape from the couple, unfazed by the bizarreness of the thief's choice of shackles. The female of the couple cries out when the assassin removed her duct tape muzzle.

"Careful! There's a thief outside! She just broke in! She tied us up!"

"I understand," the assassin said soothingly. "All of us face hardships. All of us need help. If we were more willing to give, rather than receive, we wouldn't have to live in a world where people scavenge and steal to survive. You must forgive the thief. I saw her. She looks tired, sick. She is impoverished, judging by her clothing. Poverty makes one see what is truly important in life. I should know. She needs to live. She stole from you because no one gave to her. No one helped her. Do what you can to help this world, is what I am saying. And everyone, you, me, the thief, can live peacefully in the ideal society to which we strive for. Use this chance I am giving you. Enjoy your new life." The assassin tossed a package of fur dyes and the address of the new house on the bed, and turned towards the window.

"Th-thank you…" the male stammered. The assassin turned around and nodded at him. The female was tearing up.

_Poor thing,_ the assassin thought,_ she must be terrified._

The girl was still shaking from the thought of almost being murdered.

"Hey, it's okay. We're safe now," the male dog whispered. The female clung to him tighter, her face buried in his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "We won't waste this chance you've given us. Thank you." The assassin nodded again, and then leapt from the window to the next building, catching another window sill. She zigzagged her way downwards to safely reach the city streets. She knew she couldn't walk among crowds with her armor on. She looked down at her right wrist, and a small panel opened on her forearm. She tapped the screen a few times. The armor began to fold, revealing the assassin's silvery-white fur and cobalt blue clothing. The armor and helmet continued to fold swiftly, the end result being a brilliant sable-black jewel-like thing on a necklace. She waited for a taxi. The assassin noticed another one waiting. A stunning human female, clothed in a black and white dress.

_Goddess… I've never seen anyone so… pulchritudinous… Um, not pulchritudinous. I do not like that word. Alluring. Yes, she is alluring._

The assassin snapped out of her thoughts as a cab pulled up. Before the human entered, she locked eyes with the cat waiting near the alley.

"Excuse me, would you like to ride with me?"

"Yes, madam. Thank you," the assassin said politely.

The woman smiled, motioning for her to enter. The feline got into the car, scooting over to make room for the human. She moved her tail out of the way as the woman sat down with a sigh.

_Goddess, this is going to be awkward…_

"My stop is at Bigwood," she said.

"Bigwood, got it," responded the taxi driver.

"Where are you headed?" She turned towards the assassin.

"Seamin Way."

The woman started to breathe heavily, tear up slightly, and she put a hand to her mouth for a moment, but quickly regained her posture. The assassin cat ignored it.

"Seamin Way, got it," the driver said.

"What is your name, madam?" the feline asked.

"I am Christy Shepard. And you are?"

"Cher Lowell. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, madam."

The two gentlewomen continued their conversation, discussing philosophy and science, making astute observations about the nature of people and nature itself. The two conversed in a way that made it seem like two mature, classy, peaceful women were enjoying each other's company. Neither suspected the other's secret life. An assassin; a highly skilled professional, a master in the art of killing, capable of murdering their victims from any distance with ease, and the Hero of the NCR; a dangerous, tough individual who is lethal and efficient in combat, kind and clever in conversation, who has slaughtered the deadliest horrors a dead country could conjure up, who has braved the unforgiving, unrelenting wasteland. No one would suspect a thing.

"-from then on, I vowed to make vegetables my friends."

The feline assassin laughed enthusiastically. "You're quite the catch, Christy. I've never met anyone as well-mannered as you."

"Indeed, I would say the same about you. I enjoyed our discussion. Perhaps we could meet again?"

The cat smiled at this. "I would enjoy this very much."

…_She really is nice. *sigh* Goddess, if only you gave the world more people like her, we would make your gift worth your effort. Such a kind soul. … But she is mayor of Bigwood. I dread for the time where I may have to assassinate her… No, Cher. You will deny the contract. The world can't lose her._

"Seamin Way, comin' up," the taxi driver said, inviting Cher back to reality.

"Take this, friend. It has my address and phone number on it. Give me a call if whenever you please." Christy handed Cher a note, smiling politely as she did.

"I will. Thanks again."

The assassin obtained Christy's note, and handed the driver the appropriate amount of bells. She proceeded to enter her home. It wasn't a home, really. More like a base. Cher's base had the normal accommodations: a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Her home was well-furnished, using wooden furniture, and white and brown colors to give the rooms a cozy, clean aura. She walked towards her bed, tossing Christy's info on her bedside table. She turned to her wardrobe. Her basement, however, was where things got interesting. The basement door was hidden in the bedroom wardrobe. The secret entrance led to a staircase, spiraling down only one floor, into a large, underground room. Cher moved the clothing items away as she traveled through the wardrobe, and down the stairs. The back wall was covered by a large television screen, which reacted to voice and touch. In the center of the basement was a comfy-looking chair, with a kidney-shaped table around it. The walls were decorated with several maps, paintings, and pictures. The main room was a hub for four other rooms: one for equipment, one for obtaining assassination targets, one for locating the marks, and one for trophies. Every time Cher killed another, she brought back a possession of theirs, to remind her of the evil she has done. Every time Cher walked into her basement, she looked to her right and saw the walls of her "trophy" room covered with pictures of former targets. She saw their smiling faces in the picture, and their screaming, scared, contorted faces in her mind. Every time she looked, and every time she held back her tears. Now was no exception. She walked up to a display case, which held the prized hunting rifle of one of her first victims.

_They had families,_ she would think. _Every one of them. And you took them away. You monster. They are gone forever. Gone. By your hand. How dare you? You sick, evil-_

Her thoughts would race like this for goddess-knows-how-long. And every time she looked at their faces, or their possessions, she would whisper, with the most heartfelt, sincere sorrow and guilt a living being could manage,

"I am sorry…"

**A/N: Whew. Now, we can move on with the story! Huzzah! It was pretty late when I wrote this chapter. I am proud of this chapter, as of the time I am writing this author's note. Who knows what I'll think when I review it tomorrow. Hopefully this'll be going up the same day as chapter four. I think it'll be fun writing Cher. I don't know which direction I want to take with her, though. I'm thinking either a stoic, mature nature or a Fire Emblem: Awakening Tharja/Cordelia type nature. Y'know, a kind, sweet person in conversation, but has an intense passion for whatever or whomever they choose. I dunno. I would like you to decide. Please, leave a suggestion. If not, I'll just flip a coin or somethin'. Yeah, I like this chapter. I just finished reviewing it. Well done, tired me. I think the polite meeting was a bit bland, though. Well, that's it for OCs, for now. I think the next chapter'll focus on Christy again. Goodbye!**


	6. Well, That Turned Out All Right

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii. Good news, guys! Project New Leaf is now the most popular Fallout/Animal Crossing fanfic! It is also the **_**only**_** Fallout/Animal Crossing fanfic… I bumped the rating down to T. I was going to put some coitus acts in this fic, but I don't think I'm skilled enough. I've been writing the script for this chapter since the last update. I've been editing and rewriting the concepts until now. I hope it turns out all right… Also, I am so very sorry for the delay. I just haven't found the time or energy to write due to personal matters.**

Chapter 6

"Christy. Christy, wake up. It's after three."

"Ohhh fuck. That's what happens when Tom Nook has a picture of a giraffe in his ass during an earthquake."

"…Christy?"

"Shit."

"Christy, get up. I need to show you something."

The Former Courier groggily sat up in bed, eyes still shut. "Maple, g'morning. What d'you need?"

Maple said nothing, instead reaching forward with a synthetic arm, cupping Christy's cheek in her hand. The mayor's mouth opened slowly, realization dawning on her. She opened her eyes, all signs of morning fatigue vanishing. "You… have a body, Maple! That's fantastic!"

The metallic face curved into a smile. "It is, is it not? What do you think?" Maple twirled, pleased by Christy's impressed smile.

"You look beautiful," she said. The synthetic platform had an outrageously feminine figure.

_Did I seriously make her so shapely? _Her silver "hair" gleamed, covering the right side of her face. Her body was a lustrous silver, a lighter shade than her hair. Verdant emerald lights shimmered from her eyes. The Former Courier was utterly mesmerized by their brilliance. Although she could only see one eye, she gazed into it as if she saw the sunset for the first time, or watching a skilled dancer perform on stage. "I don't remember building you like that."

"You didn't. Once I installed myself into the body you made, I used research I gathered on the Internet to create an ideal and comely appearance. My body became a sculpture, and my mind became its master artist. Your craft became music, and I, its conductor. Y-"

Christy raised a hand to get the synthetic's attention. "I get it, Maple. You didn't need any help from me?"

"You were asleep."

"Aww, don't worry about that. Your body is far more important than my sleep."

"No, actually. My body could wait. Your health is paramount."

"I meant to me, Maple."

"And I meant for me, for everyone."

Christy gently grabbed Maple's shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I can also manage your home from here, since many of the applications and furnishings are operated by computers. Basically, I am also your house. Now that you know of my platform, I'm going to explore. Goodbye. Logging you out, Christy." The synthetic sauntered on through the door.

'_Kay. That was cool._ Christy paced back and forth, biting her knuckles. _She'll be fine. How much trouble can a sexy robot with no understanding of this country get into?_ She decided to stow the thought away for a later time, when she was feeling more creative. _….. Ugh… I need a shower._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Isabelle? Hi."

The secretary looked delighted to see Christy. "Hello, Ms. Mayor!"

"I'm going to go out to the city. I won't be back in a while."

"Okay! Have fun!"

The Former Courier waved goodbye before she stopped. "Isabelle, it's four in the morning. Why are you here? And how are you so cheery?"

Isabelle flashed a smile, no trace of tiredness on her visage. "I'm coordinating a town event. It's my job to make people feel comfortable. It's easier approaching someone when they are happy to see you."

"Ah, okay. You do a good job, y'know. Your smile is stunning."

"Aww, thanks, mayor!"

"Bye."

"Goodbye!" Isabelle waved. After the door clicked shut, the secretary sighed.

_Goddess, I hope she didn't see me blush. Why did that happen? It happened last night too… She's just a friend, Isabelle… Just a friend…_ The dog reassured herself. Unconvinced by her racing thoughts, she got back to working on the town event.

Christy strolled through city, no destination in mind. She observed how easy-going and carefree everyone seemed to be. She smiled to herself. Not long ago, she dreamed of living in such a place; one where people _liked_ to see each other. One where there wasn't a threat around every corner. A place that was… Nice. She wiped a tear from her beaming face. She just couldn't grasp the idea that such a place existed, yet she was living in it. Her dreams disappeared when she caught the faintest sound of a siren.

_Oh, trouble… I was just- did I summon something?_ _Ughhh… I need to make sure everything is all right._

She jogged towards the high-pitched signal, finally arriving at the site of the scene. The Former Courier saw a radiant, golden-haired woman surrounded by police animals.

_She… was from last night!_

"Hey!" Christy says, approaching the scene. "What's goin' on here?"

"Mayor Christy. This woman was found sleeping in the park."

The Former Courier placed a hand on her forehead, resisting the urge to make a sarcastic comment. "And?"

"That's it."

She gave the cop her best "intimidation" glare. "So I came all the way down here from Bigwood to confront a homeless person?"

"Well, no, um… She-she refuses to comply with us. W-We are trying to arrest her."

"For sleeping."

The policeman, who was a beige-furred dog, stopped to think for a real reason to apprehend this woman, other than the fact that he was ordered to. "Yes, ma'am."

Christy sighed, shaking her head, narrowing her eyes at the cop. "That sounds ridiculous."

"I know, ma'am, but it is illegal to sleep in a place as public as a park."

"I am aware of this. Just because a couple of brats decided it'd be funny to seriously hurt that homeless man back then. How often has that happened? Once. Let her go, officer. If you get in trouble for this, drop my name. I'll handle it."

The officer gave Christy a salute. "Yes, ma'am! Let's go, guys!" He raised a paw, and nodded towards something behind Christy. She turned around, and saw nothing. She let her gaze wander, eventually focusing on a high rooftop, suddenly becoming shocked and amused.

"Is… Is that a sniper?"

"Yes it is, ma'am. No idea why he's here, though."

She was silent for a moment, racking her brain for an explanation for the sniper. At an utter loss, the mayor approached the homeless woman. "Merri?"

"'Sup, Christy. Sooo… you come here often or…?"

"I knew you needed help," the Former Courier said, a small smile on her face.

"I know, I know. Sorry about that little situation. "

Christy leaned forward, speaking in a whisper,"There wouldn't've been a sniper if you were accused of sleeping. We need to talk."

Merri swallowed audibly. Christy's keen perception read the other woman's face like a book: high stress levels, sweat beginning to form, panic making subtle twists to her confused expression.

"Yeah. Okay. We'll talk."

"Good," Christy said, her tiny smirk now a wide grin. "There's a café around here. I was told it was 'the bomb'." She began to walk, Merri striding beside her.

"Were you really summoned to resolve that?"

"No. I was in the neighborhood and saw the commotion. I was worried."

"Well, thanks."

Christy did not talk for the rest of the walk, mostly because she wanted to wait until they could talk privately. Merri was too nervous to say anything. She was desperately trying to conjure up some kind of fake story; anything but the truth. They arrived, blasted by the warm, pleasant-smelling air as they entered the café.

"Get us a table, Merri."

The woman nods and takes her leave, selecting the table furthest away from other people. Christy returns to her, holding two cups of coffee and some bagels. Merri waited for the Former Courier to begin, mind still racing to fabricate a tale. She tapped a frantic, uneven beat with her fingers, crossed and uncrossed her legs, shifted nervously in her seat. At last, she met Christy's gaze. Her eyes shone bright with glee.

"Shit," she laughs," what did you do to get a sniper on you?" Merri gave the mayor a questioning look. The thief smiles, fully caught off-guard. She felt compelled to unload her feelings unto this woman who seemed like she really did care. Maybe she could really help.

"Well, before I came to this city, I used to live in a bad neighborhood. There was a prison break, you see. Many of them fled to my neighborhood. They eventually became established crime lords. They were… terrible people. Absolutely terrible. They beat people in the street, vandalized people's property; they shook people down for 'protection money'. They murdered people, Christy. In the streets. Didn't matter who was watching, or who was the victim. Women, kids, didn't matter. I couldn't stand for it. I stole from them, sold them out to the police, that kinda crap. I royally pissed them off. So, they all got together and told the authorities to keep an eye on this 'armed and extremely dangerous individual'. They framed me for a massacre. Twenty-one people, dead. Because I decided to play hero. They killed those people, not me… I ran. I ran so far away, but the police put a bounty on me… I'm not known as a criminal out here. I guess the police heard of me being in the city and sent a sniper…"

Christy nodded slowly, deciding which way she should take this conversation. "Ahh… I see. And the police on the ground didn't know who you were."

Merri slammed her cup of coffee on the table after taking a lengthy sip. "Yep."

The mayor shook her head and gave the other woman a delighted look. "When you want to take down a crime lord, you need to make sure he's gone."

The thief attempted to reply through a mouthful of bagel, but all she could manage was,"How woul you no?"

"I bet my last neighborhood is worse than yours."

Merri swallowed her mouthful of bagel, eyes narrowing. "Really now? Doubt it. Tell me about it."

"I used to be a courier, in a land that was part of a nuclear war. There I am, walking through a hot, irradiated, hostile desert when I spot a pre-war shopping center. I wanted to rest and get some loot, 'cause back there, you had to scavenge to survive. The moment I walked in I was shot with a tazer gun, or something. Lights out for me, I'm out cold. When I regained consciousness, I was bound up, and this fancy asshole had my delivery. He shot me. In the head. I was buried, nearly dead, until a robot came and dug me out. This old man nursed me back to health, so once I was up and kicking, I set out to kill the bastard and get my package back…." The story went on, being told in the same manner as the previous night with Isabelle. Merri listened excitedly, mindlessly feeding on the foodstuffs Christy purchased. The Former Courier, however, retold the segment about her shenanigans with the Strip's Families with a much more vivid and detailed description. The mayor completed her tale, beaming at the other woman's astounded expression.

"Damn, Christy. I-Damn. … Damn!" the thief exclaimed.

"That answer your question?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Merri shook her head, grinning broadly. She sobered quickly, adopting a serious tone. "But I'm no murderer, Christy. I know you're a good person. You said so."

"Thanks… You still hungry?"

"Hm?"

"You ate everything."

Merri raised a hand to her mouth, covering her embarrassed gasp. "Oh shit. Did I? I did. Shit. Sorry."

Christy waved a hand,"Don't worry about it. … I couldn't help but notice how you eat. You took one bite, then you started wolfing it down."

The other girl's face flushed from embarrassment. Christy leaned forward. "Merri… when was the last time you ate?" The thief shifted in her seat, thinking of a way to deflect the question. She met the mayor's eyes. The Former Courier gave her a reassuring, tender look, but her eyes remained hard and questioning.

"…. Twelve days ago…"

"And you have no home?"

"No, I don't…"

"How did you used to live?"

Merri really did not want to talk about it, but for some reason she felt like she had always desired to confess. She already told Christy about the crime lord shenanigans, which was a mistake. She mentioned that she stole from them, and she instantly realized her fuck-up. "I- I'm a thief."

"So… Last night, you robbed someone. You encountered me before you were about to leave."

Merri said nothing, instead she slowly nodded. She expected the mayor to pull out her phone and call the cops, or something. She locked gazes with Christy again. She was smiling. On the verge of tears. A warm, understanding smile.

"Merri…" she paused, taking a moment to choose her words. "You stood up for the weak when they needed it most. Only you. You couldn't bear that big of a burden. You are a good person, Merri. A hero. Your body just couldn't keep up with your heart…" She paused once more. A small grin was forming on the other girl's face as Christy talked. The mayor continued,"You can't stay alone, Merri. … I want you to live with me."

The thief's eyes widened, pushing back the color in her cheeks. "Are you proposing to me?" she smirked.

The Former Courier giggled. "Not quite. I can't stand the thought of someone like you suffering. I want you to live in my house, eat my food, and all the other shit that happens in a home. So? What'll it be?"

Merri grinned excitedly, her arms extending forward. "I- thank you, Christy. I accept your offer."

The mayor noticed the movement of the other girl's arms. She grabbed the thief's hand and lifted her from her seat, pulling her into an embrace. Merri hugged Christy tightly, struggling to prevent the blush on her cheeks and the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Christy…"

They held each other for lengthy amount of time, until Merri stopped her sobbing. The mayor lowered her arms, but the thief did not let go. "Uh… Merri? Merri?"

"Mmm?"

"Shall we go?"

The thief's eyes snapped open, instantly making eye contact with a worker. He winked at her and stage-whispered, "Good luck."

She replied with, "Fuck off." She turned her attention back to Christy. "Heh. Sorry… It's just… It's been a while. Since I last lived in a home. Like… three years, or somethin'. I'm just excited, y'know?

"I know. I'm new to homes too."

"Yeah, I remember…"

"C'mon. Let's clean up here."

Just then, Christy's phone rang. The other girl gave Christy a nod as she picked up the garbage and wandered off in search of a trash can. Christy answered the call,"Hello?"

A strong, feminine voice replied,"Hello, madam Christy. It's Cher."

"Madam Cher, hello! Please, just call me Christy."  
"Very well. Then you must use solely my name as well."

"Deal. Now, is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Yes, in fact. I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere so we could have a chat."

"I would, but I'm helping a friend of mine move in. Unless you wouldn't mind me bringing them?"

"By all means, bring whomever you wish. They say two is company, but three is even more company."

"Hah! Well, thank you, Cher. Where shall we meet?"

"Hmm… How about… the mall? In an hour?"

"Sure, excellent! My friend requires clothes, you see. That would be perfect."

"Great! See you then."

"Good bye."

Merri nudged Christy's shoulder. "'Madam' Christy? Who thought of that shit?"

"She is a gentlewoman and she will be helping you get some new clothes." Christy gestured to the tattered blouse and pants the thief possessed.

"Okay. Where're we going?"

"Do you know where the mall is?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

The mall was not too far, so the pair decided to walk instead of taking a cab.

"…. Merri?"

"Hey."

"Why did you tell me? About all the stuff you did?"

"I have no clue. You just… You seem so nice and understanding. It was easy to talk to you."

"Ah, okay. … Tell me, what did you used to do? Y'know, when you lived in a home?"

"Ate. Slept. A lot of sleeping."

"'Kay… You didn't have any hobbies?"

"Being a thief has its perks. I stayed in shape and got good at parkour. Why d'you ask?"

"Just trying to get a sense about what to buy you."

"Awright."

It was silent for the rest of the stroll. Both Christy's group and Cher arrived early.

"Good day to you two," Cher said as she approached the duo.

"And to you as well," Christy replied. Merri gave the assassin a gentle smile.

"Howdy! I'm Merri." The thief extended a hand. Cher hesitated, but shook the woman's hand anyway, feigning kindness.

"A pleasure to meet you, madam Merri."

The thief beamed, "Please, just call me Merri."

The assassin said nothing, instead giving the woman a curt nod. She turned to Christy. "Where shall we begin? Able Sisters has a good selection."

"Okay. Lead on."

**A/N: Boom. I wanted to continue this chapter, but I think I should just make the next chapter a long one. I updated my profile, you know. I added some concepts for stories that I will be posting. So, check them out, and stick around if you're interested. I'll start those stories after the winter chapters are wrapped up. Or not, possibly. Soooo… Character development. You have to make the character before you do anything fun with them. Sorry if it's a bit slow right now, but it has momentum. We're almost done with the first part. Bye!**


	7. New Leaves

**A/N: Oh my shining stars. I am so very sorry for the delay. There's a lot of work to be done, but the deadline isn't until, like, a week from now, so I'll just do it all the day before. Not a good idea, I know, but I want to catch my breath, y'know? Now is my only chance to write. This will be the last character I will suck into my story. Or at least, the last major one. I think…? I don't know. Lemme just pull out my crystal ball… Rrgh, I need to begin writing otherwise I won't stop! So, please enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Cher stopped and gestured to the shop in front of them. "Here we are. Able Sisters. They make their clothes by hand, you know, and they don't charge a whole lot of bells, either."

"Sounds perfect," Merri replied, "… Oh. Tripped on my shoelaces. Give me a sec."

The other two women stood outside of Able Sisters. Christy took note of how simple it looked. The colors stood out to her, but they weren't bright enough to distract her. She thought that the wooden plank exterior looked very comely. All she wanted to do was go in and sleep or something. But _someone_ keeps fucking up when they tie their shoes. The door to Able Sisters swung open, and a flustered woman stormed out. She looked embarrassed and confused. Maybe it's not so great. … What were the workers like? Did they make her like that, or she just naturally bitchy…? Christy knew she was overanalyzing it, but she couldn't help it. It certainly helped her in the Mojave. How much harm could picking apart every single little detail do in a safe haven like this?

"… I don't mean to sound rude, Merri," Cher began, "But it has taken you three minutes to tie your shoe. …" Cher looked down at her acquaintance. "You're not even done yet…"

"Oh, right. That's what I was doing. Sorry," the thief laughed.

"M'kay… Can we go now?"

* * *

"… How many does that one make? Thirty-two? Thirty-three, this year?" The eldest sibling of the Able Sisters gave a frustrated sigh.

"Sable, I…" Labelle began but her voice trailed off.

"You can't keep doing this, Label! Every time! It can't be love every time!"

"I'm sorry…" Labelle gave all of her body and soul to not strike Sable, or erupt in a torrent of tears. Twenty months and a week ago to the day, Labelle's boyfriend of seventeen months was murdered in his sleep. Slow, so slow, she fell to the ground on her knees, choking on her sobs, wishing that the letter she received was a sick joke. It wasn't. Her sisters will never understand the feeling of utter loneliness she went through. With him died the flame within her that made her wake up every morning. The flame that made her smile, fueled her happiness. It was gone. Since then, the hedgehog woman has been trying so desperately to relight that fire. Whenever a customer paid multiple, lengthy visits to Labelle when she was working, the hedgehog thought that maybe they liked her. Eventually she would ask them to go out on a date. Just like that. "Would you… Like to go out on a date sometime?" she would say. Male, female, it did not matter to her. She just wanted someone to love, someone to spend the rest of her life with, smiling, laughing, enjoying each other. Every time she thought, "Maybe, maybe this one will be mine. Oh, I do hope so…" Despite being unbelievably enticing and attractive, she has never been in another relationship. Every time they would reject her. Every time they would be embarrassed and furious at her for making such an assumption. She just hoped that "this one is different. This one… We belong with each other." She was blinded by her fantasy of a future with someone. Every time. Every time…

"You are really hurting our business, do you know that? We are losing money!"

"Sis, I'm so sorry…"

Sable cooled down with another disappointed exhale. "No, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't've yelled at you like that. I'm supposed to support you when it comes to things like that, but… We really can't afford you chasing off customers. Just… try not to find love around every corner, okay?"

The middle sister sniffed. "I understand…" She shared a quick embrace with Sable, then turned to Mable. The youngest one gave a huge smile and said, "Let's get back to work, guys."

"Of course, sis."

"Yup! 'Cause we have customerrrrrrrrs!" She cheered as she went to greet the arrivals. Labelle took her station in the accessory room. Her items were shit today, she thought. A sumo wrestler wig, an unattractive moon-shaped hairpin, and an oversized afro with a simple hat to finish it off. She got a glorified leaf for her umbrella today. Her other merchandise included a fake, incredibly curly moustache, some… thing. She didn't even know what that was. And a gas mask. … Who goes to a clothing shop to purchase a gas mask?

Her mental rant was interrupted by one of the customers entering her station. A tall, umber-haired woman was giving her a knee-weakening smile. Labelle thought she was beautiful. But she knew that her sisters depended on her. As much as she hated to, she made a mental note to not fall for this human at any cost. … It really shouldn't be difficult. Looking back… She shamed herself for falling in love so easily. But she couldn't think about her past now. There was a customer right there.

"Hello."

"Hi." Christy studied the other woman. Her eyes were a bit puffy. She's been crying or somethin'. But she stood straight and tall. So she put her feelings away from now. … Christy knew she really shouldn't pry. But she literally could not stop herself. That's how her parents raised her. "Make fast friends by trusting them. Helping them. Help others, Christy." Or something along those lines. She didn't remember, a lot has happened since the time she lived with them. "Do you have anything… formal? Or cute?"

Labelle gestured to the little moon hairpin. "That hairpin would look cute on anyone. As for formal items… My apologies, but we do not have any formal accessories today."

The Former Courier took a look at the hairpin. She recoiled slightly in disgust. She just did not like it. Labelle gave a small laugh. "I honestly find that thing unattractive as well." Christy looked back at her and laughed a loud, honest laugh. Her gaze drifted away from the worker and to the gas mask behind her. Labelle noticed.

The human woman shook her head. "Thought I'd never see another mask like that again…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, it's nothing important. ….."

"… Something wrong?"

"No. … Y'know, I should be asking the same thing."

"Why?" Labelle's eyes narrowed.

"I saw a woman leave this place. She looked pretty angry. Know anything about that?"

The hedgehog woman sighed. "Yes, I do. It… has something to do with our business. It's really nothing of importance," she lied. The Abel Sisters were literally making no profit.

"Ah." Christy paused, and walked over to the hat and helmet counter. "I'll take all of these."

"O-Okay…?" The Mayor grabbed every item, then handed the appropriate number of bells to Labelle. "Yes, I've received the bells."

"I'll take those as well." Christy gestured to the other counter.

"Alright." The human woman purchased the rest of the items. She stopped next to the leaf umbrella.

"And this."

"Oh, uh, sure."

Christy gave Labelle a final friendly smile before returning to the clothing section. What was that all about? Labelle knew the woman thought the accessories were ugly, and it seemed that the gas mask brought up a bad memory. She didn't even try to do those pieces justice. Why did she just buy out her store?

"Oh my, you look marvelous! That item is only 789 bells, by the way," she heard Mable say.

"Oh really? I'll take it," a different voice said. Labelle could hear the brunette attempting to speak with Sable. She peeked into the other room and immediately locked eyes with a cold, piercing pair of eyes. She froze, as if she had been caught committing an unforgiveable crime. She just couldn't look away. Labelle stood paralyzed, getting lost in the hypnotic, stunning ice-blue eyes of Cher. Feeling like some sort of prey, she reluctantly looked away, immediately returning to her station. There she stood, staring into space, trying to think of nothing while the images of these strangers flashed in her head. She was so focused in losing herself in thought that she hadn't noticed the blonde woman standing beside her.

"Howdy!"

Labelle held back a yelp of surprise. She turned to the woman with a forced smile and greeted her.

"Hello."

The woman gave her a huge grin, which, in turn, made Labelle crack a small, but genuine, smile.

"Um… What's this room for?"

"This part of Able Sisters contains hats, umbrellas, and accessories. My apologies, but another customer has already purchased every item."

"Aww, no worries. Christy's with me."

"Oh, okay." Labelle really did not see where this conversation was going. She didn't even know why the woman was still there.

"So… Labelle, right?"

"Yes… And you are…?"

"I'm Merri."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Merri."

"Actually, I think we met before."

"Really now? … I'm sorry, but I do not recognize you."

"You serious? Think way back. Like, middle school or something. I was the girl who snuck into classes because I couldn't afford to pay? 'Member? You 'member."

She did indeed 'membered. This woman was the impoverished girl from her past. Yes, Merri was the top student in every class. She recalled the girl bragging about how she "hacked into the school network to add herself to the student list." She convinced every staff member that she was enrolled. She participated in any way she could, tutoring others, creating clubs. She never once missed a day of school. Merri was a very good friend of hers. She admired the girl, in fact, for her cool confidence and absolutely top-notch personality. Yes, she 'membered everything.

"Oh… Yes. Merri! It's good to see you again. … Look at us, all grown up. How have you been?" Labelle stated excitedly. Her lips curled into a genuine smile.

Merri shrugged. "Ohh, y'know. Still not rich, still a bit of a troublemaker. But my life just became oh, SO much better today."

Labelle blushed. Merri was talking about how Christy proffered her a home. Labelle didn't know that. She thought the woman said that because they were united once more. 'Membering the promise she made to her sisters, she fought the color in her cheeks back.

"It's wonderful to see that you haven't changed." She sighed. "You were such an inspiration to me back then. You were so nice and smart and you were just… the perfect student." Labelle wanted to say "perfect", but there was the possibility that the blonde would take it the wrong way. She didn't want to get sucked in a relationship.

_Gods_, she thought, _I really need to stop reading those damn romance novels…_ As she trailed off in thought, Merri spoke up.

"Well, it was so good to see you again, my friend, it really was. I need to get going." She pulled Labelle into a hug without giving the woman a chance to protest. "See ya."

"Goodbye…"

Labelle gave a sincere smile as her friend left Able Sisters.

"Label!"

The summoned woman pooped her head in the other room. "Yeah, sis?"

Sable stood and approached her. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine…?"

"Good. Did you 'member our deal?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

The eldest sister grimaced and gave a shrug. "I dunno. Those women were pretty attractive. I was just wondering if you, y'know, fell for them at first sight."

Labelle shook her head. "It's not like that anymore, sis. I am done."

Mabel gasped dramatically. The spotlight was now hers. "Listen, sis, you don't have to give up on your love life!"

"I know. But it is easier this way…"

"No." Mabel walked over to the middle sister and firmly grabbed her shoulders. "I will help you find love if it kills me."

Sable interrupted, "Hey now, I'm all for hooking you up, sis, but we still need to make a living."

"Yeah, but you said she can't search at _work_. It's totally fine when she's not here," Mabel retorted.

"Yeah…" Sable agreed and returned to her work.

"Look, Mabel, I don't need love to function properly," Labelle said.

"Yeah, but then you'll get sad sometime in the future and I don't want to see that. So we're going to find you a date for both our sakes."

Labelle chuckled softly. "Then how can I say no?"

Mabel had a dubious glimmer in her eyes. "You can't."

"Oh, by the way, the dark-haired human purchased every item back there."

"WHAT?!" the other two sisters said in perfect unison.

Sable recovered first. "That merchandise was awful! … We're hooking you up with that woman."

"WHAT?!" Mabel and Labelle screamed.

Mabel shared her piece first. "You can't do that, sis!"

"Guys!" Labelle bellowed. "Can we stop discussing this? … Good. Now let's get back to work."

* * *

"That was good."

"Indeed."

Christy, Merri, and Cher strolled slowly out the shopping center.

"D'you think you have enough outfits, Merri?"

"Uhh, I'll manage."

"Are you quite sure?" Cher inquired. "I must have some clothes you can have."

"Naw, it's fine. Thanks, Cher."

Christy walked in a comfortable silence until now.

"Ughhhhhhh."

"Christy?"

"I feel like my mind just crashed…"

"Must be exhaustion. You should head home, if that's the case."

"Yep…"

Cher summoned a cab once they were outside.

"So tired…"

"Hey, stay with us, Christy. You still need to show me around your house."

The response to Merri's statement was a fatigued, sleepy groan from the Former Courier. The blonde woman giggled as they all filtered into the taxi cab.

"The great Mojave Courier, made half dead by a shopping spree."

"… Mojave Courier?"

"Aww, she was a courier for a town before she became mayor," the blonde prevaricated. She's been lying her whole life. What makes this little one so different? But she felt as though the feline could read her like a book.

Which she could. With practiced perception, Cher took note of the signs of telling a lie. Why would she lie about this? And why didn't she know about this "Courier" title? Does Christy not trust her? … It has only been a few hours…

"I see."

Merri sat shotgun while Christy and Cher took up seats in the back. A soft snore signaled that the Mayor has entered the slumber realm. Christy's head rolled onto the assassin's shoulder. Cher glanced at her and smiled at how angelic and peaceful looked. At that moment, Merri also looked back at them. The sight warmed her heart. Knowing what this powerful, charismatic woman has been through, and seeing her rest with a warm smile on her face in the comfortable seats of the car and the warm fur of her friend Cher. She smirked softly.

"Hey," the thief whispered.

Cher met her eyes. "Hello."

"How're we gonna wake her up?"

"… Hee hee, I was about to shrug but then I remembered…" The feline gestured to the dormant woman leaning on her.

"Hah hah hah hah!" Merri laughed quietly.

"So you two are starting your lives together?"

"Heh heh, we're not married. Umm… I was a homeless person until, like, three hours ago, when I saw Christy for the second time. I told her my story and she asked me if I wanted to live with her in her new home."

"Ah, I see. How incredibly charitable of her. I've never heard of such generosity!"

"Mmhmm. I thought her offer was a proposal, too."

"Really, now?"

"Yup. Yup. You just don't hear about these kinds of things."

"Indeed."

A pause.

"Gods, I'm so excited!" Merri's whole body quivered in anticipation of living a normal life once more.

"Ah heh heh, about getting a home? I'd imagine so."

"I mean, Christy's not my best friend YET. She's my best friend when it comes to being friends, but heart to heart, I'd say we're above average. So I need to work on that."

"Yes, well, you have only known her for… Well as long as I've known her."

"Really? When did you meet her?

"Last night. We took the same cab and shared a fascinating conversation."

"Ah. We met, like, in the hall in an apartment building. She came up to me and was all, 'Hey, are you feeling all right?' and I said, 'Yeah, I'm fine,' then she said, 'If you need help call me.' Those weren't the actual words, by the way."

"Interesting. I figured, also. Which apartment building?"

"Uhh… This one right here!" Merri said as they sped past Isabelle's apartment.

"Huh…" Cher had this woman pinned. She could see through her like a transparent… car. Or something. But _she_ was the one who stole from her assassination targets last night. … And she was going to live with Christy? They would have to discuss this later. This could be… problematic.

It wasn't long until they arrived at Cher's house. The assassin's movement awoke Christy, who bid the woman farewell, then continued to sleep, taking up the entirety of the backseat.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, with Christy snoozing in the back and a silent driver. When they reached Bigwood, Merri behaved like a child, eager to be doing anything other than sitting still in a boring, enclosed car. She stepped with an impressive hustle, leaving Christy to carry all the clothes. It was only a pleasant little stroll to her home. She saw Merri standing at the front door, looking up at her future abode.

"Hey," the Mayor greeted. She tossed a jacket onto the blonde woman's head, giggling playfully. "Hold these, and give me a sec." Christy handed over the rest of the clothes she was carrying, and simply entered her home. No keys, or scanners, or any kind of security system. She just walked in, and Merri was the one left with the mountain of clothes. She gathered every article in a messy pile, then immediately dropped it once she saw the interior. Beautiful, red and black furniture lined with intricate gold patterns filled the first spacious room. "Close your mouth, Merri. You'll get used to it."

The woman locked eyes with Christy. The Former Courier found the utter astonishment and admiration in Merri's eyes amusing. "This is fucking impressive."

"Oh thank you! It is rather charming. 'Scuse me for a moment… Maple? You here?"

"I am, Christy. Do you need something?"

"Can you get our new roommate's room ready, then come down here when you're finished?"

"I've already prepared our guest's room. I did indeed receive your notification on that subject. Heading down."

"Thank you, Maple!"

Merri cocked her head. "Was that your house you were talking to?"

"Yeah."

"Maple… That was your armor, right? The sneak suit?"

"Mm-hmm, exactly."

"Good afternoon, ladies," a synthesized voice piped up. The two women turned to see the robot in question. Christy smiled and waved as Merri stared impolitely from a mix of surprise and jealousy.

"Uh… hi…" Merri could not take her eyes off of the silver curves of Maple for the life of her. "I wish I had your body."

The synthetic smiled. "I'm flattered. I think."

Christy snickered at the thief who admired every bit of Maple's platform. She looked at the Mayor. "Why?"

She replied with a shrug. "Maple, would you help us with this?" she asked, gesturing to Merri's clothes pile.

"Of course," she said, and reached for the apparel. Merri looked away due to sheer will. She shook her head, a pleasantly surprised expression on her face. Merri gave Maple an approving nod before following her to Merri's own room. Christy sauntered over to a chair, taking in the comfort of relaxing in her own home. As she began to drift back to sleep, a knock met her ears. Slightly irritated, she walked back over to the door. Her visitors were several men, some dressed in formal attire, others in casual outfits. The spokesmen, a man in a gray suit and a fedora, bowed slightly to Christy.

"Good day, miss. Do you happen to know a Merissa Carmus? She is a good friend of ours, and we heard that she has recently been in a really tough spot."

"Merissa? … No, sorry."

The man frowned, obviously annoyed at something. "Oh, that's fine. Thank you for your time, miss."

"You have a good day now!"

Christy closed the door and watched the men leave through the window. When they were no longer in sight, she yelled urgently, "Merri! We need to talk!"

The blonde woman hopped down the stairs. "What's up?"

The Mayor said, "You're not… being tracked, are you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I think you're in trouble."

The seriousness of her tone made the other woman turn a pale white. "Ohhh…"

"It's just a hunch, but don't worry. They're going to have to get past me to get to you."

Merri smiled despite the situation. "Sucks to be them."

Christy's eyes showed cheer momentarily. "Okay, some guys just showed up at our door and asked for Merissa Carmus. Is that you?"

The thief sighed nervously. "Yeah."

"So they know who you are. I think they have something to do with those crime lords you took down way back when. But it's been so long since…"

Merri grasped the Former Courier's arms, terror evident in her eyes. "Please, Christy, help me… They're going to kill me, I know it!"

Christy took the other woman's hands in her own. "Everything will be fine, Merri, I'll handle this. Look at me." The thief locked gazes with her. She was tearing up; the possibility of getting murdered was overwhelming her. The Mayor gave the woman her most soothing look: a small smile accompanied by a slight head nod and a glimmer in her eyes. Merri visually relaxed, but then she began to weep openly, burying her head in the woman's chest.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out between sobs, "I just d-don't want to die…"

"I understand… I will take care of it, Merri. I won't let anyone hurt you, trust me. … Hey, listen. I'm going to leave tonight to, um… clean up. The sooner the better, I figure. You have Maple here to protect you. … All right? … Hey, it's okay. It'll all be okay…"

* * *

Christy pulled out a large chest from underneath her bed. "Never thought I'd see you guys again…" she said as she cracked it open. Inside were her treasures from the Wasteland: her Elite Riot Gear, anti-material rifle, Ranger Sequoia hand cannon, protonic inversal axe, a ballistic fist known as Two-Step Goodbye, and other lethal relics. She put her armor on piece by piece; a movement she was slow and clumsy with. She always slept in armor back in the wastes. She hardly ever took it off. When the process was finally completed, she strapped her armaments to her body: rifle slung on the back, pistol at her side, ballistic fist concealed underneath her sleeve, and her axe, folded up and tucked away under the dusty coal trench coat. She called out to Maple as she departed. "Take good care of her, Maple. I won't be long."

* * *

It was about that time of night when Cher received some assassination targets. It stupefied her how many people wanted others dead, even years after she began her work. She checked her e-mails. One request. Her target was a neighborhood troublemaker. She couldn't grasp how a mere annoyance would lead to murder. She headed back upstairs to the "normal" house, her armor extending from the black jewel on her necklace. She took the back exit to her home, and leaped onto the backyard fence, running along the top towards her mark. This man was located in a city instead of the suburbs, which meant she had to scale large buildings and stay off the ground, lest she drew attention to herself. After minutes of free-running, Cher arrived in the more crowded living areas of the city. Climbing a towering edifice with practiced skill, she pulled herself up and over, onto the ceiling, and she simply waited for a sign of her victim.

* * *

Christy would not stand for this. If preventing the murder of her friend meant more killing, so be it.

So be it.

_No one will hurt her,_ she thought to herself. _No one._

Removing these men would be a favor to society. They are criminals and deserved to be punished. Oh yes, Christy was in _that_ mode. That mindset. The kind that makes one a ruthless, fearless slayer of all evil. The kind that turns one into an invincible beast, ready to tear anything to shreds if it's in one's way. The kind that Christy had at the ready during her travels in the Wastes.

She scaled towards the top of a building in the civilian areas of the city. She figured she would get a birds-eye view of any sign of the criminals. She threw herself onto the roof, a little less gracefully then she had wished. She stood up, and heard the unmistakable _click_ of someone cocking a gun right next to her head.

Her fight-or-flight instinct kicked in. She spun and swept one arm sideways, pushing the weapon away. She threw a left hook at the assailant's head, hoping to knock whoever it was off the roof. They simply leaned back, dodging the blow with impressive ease. It was their turn for offense. The attacker delivered two kicks to the stomach. Christy hardly felt it; her armor was so thick. The two stepped away from each other, both wanting to have some distance. They simply stood, watching, observing. The Former Courier was equally impressed and intimidated. Her opponent was female. She could tell by the hourglass-shaped curves of her armor. Her gaze lingered at the head; the intense aqua-blue lights contrasted so much to the night sky and her raven armor. She spotted the impressive array of weapons attatched to her adversary's waist.

It's a shame she wouldn't get to see them in action. This woman would be long dead before she gets a chance.

Christy acted first. She unholstered her revolver and fired two shots in an attempt to take out the brilliant teal lights. Both missed, to the Former Courier's surprise; the enemy seemed to just… disappear. Christy focused and saw that her opponent was rushing towards her. She didn't seem to have any weapons at first glance. A quick look at the charging figure's hands revealed a horrifying detail: vicious claws at the end of each finger. Christy's attacker closed the distance a bit too quick for Christy's liking. Regardless, she was ready; armed with her ballistic fist and monster of a sidearm. She shot off another two rounds, this time aiming for center mass. The other woman leaned backwards and slid underneath the bullets. She was now within pissing distance of Christy; the last place the Mayor wanted her to be. She saw how agile this stranger was. Ol' Two-Step Goodbye wouldn't have a chance to keep up with those claws at such close range. She leapt to the left, transitioning smoothly into a roll as the opponent took a swift swipe at her. She let loose the final bullet of her gun and lunged forward, readying her arm for a dual-step farewell. As the woman in coal black armor reeled at the shots, Christy slammed her foot on the roof, and twisted her body with her arm for the maximum amount of trauma she could inflict with one punch.

She thought for sure she had won right there.

The battle came to pause. The adversary held Christy's arm in place, just near her head. The Mayor, on the other hand, couldn't retaliate. Her pistol wasn't loaded. She holstered the Ranger Sequoia and reached behind her for her anti-material rifle. She leveled the beast with the assailant's head. To the Former Courier's dismay, the other woman threw herself backwards. The shot missed completely. She took aim at the opponent, who was now on the other side of the building. Both of them opened fire. Christy, firing bone-cutting, flesh-tearing bullets of death, and the other woman, wielding a silenced full-auto pistol with a thin bayonet attached to the front. The enemy performed a series of graceful flips while keeping up the heat. The Mayor simply crouched and attempted to focus to hit this damn slippery bastard. The opponent charged at her again. This time, Christy switched her rifle for the protonic inversal axe. The Former Courier took a wide swing. The other woman deflected the mesmerizing purple blade with her claws. Taking a step back, Christy twirled and brought the weapon down over her head. The dark figure twisted her body so her leg wouldn't be severed and roughly grabbed Christy's back. She then took another speedy swipe at Christy's midsection. The Mayor blocked the attack with her weapon. But the speed at which she turned caused her, and the woman, to fall over. Her axe slipped out of her grip.

_That's fine. It was just going to hinder me,_ she thought.

The two struggled and writhed on each other. The assailant was on top; she was trying to straddle Christy and pin her arms. Christy, however, was having none of it, and threw her body to the right, forcing the other woman on her back. The Former Courier got into a successful straddling position, albeit in the wrong area. Preferably, she wanted to be at chest level. But Christy was at hip level. If a passerby witnessed this situation, they would've gotten the completely wrong idea. If it weren't for those damn claws, Christy would've fucking had her by now. But she didn't want this woman to tear one of her hamstrings, or ligaments, or any muscle, really. So she kept the opponent's arms by her head. To do this, Christy had to lean forward so she could properly pin this woman's arms. Her helmeted face was nearly touching this woman's… peaks. If a passerby saw this NOW, they would be having a very good day. The enemy twisted underneath her, to no avail. Both of them relaxed a bit. But then a blue light, similar to the adversary's helmet, began to emit from the figure's palms. Christy threw herself backwards, narrowly avoiding two beams of teal light that the other woman fired. The shooter jerked to the left, knocking Christy on her back. The other woman rolled on top of her.

_Oh shit._

Desperation won over honor. The Mayor wrapped one leg around the enemy's lower half, locking her legs in place. Unfazed by the alien tactic, the adversary held one of Christy's wrists and raised her free hand to prepare a final strike. The Former Courier snatched the clawed hand as it fell, and the battle froze. They sat there, tightly fastened in a strange position, struggling to overpower each other. Christy felt the attacker's grip weaken; her claws also lost its previous strength. Christy released her grip from the black figure's hand.

All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her arm before her body went stiff. Christy literally could not move. She glared at the other woman, who had some type of dart gun in her free hand.

_Oh fuck. I'm so going to die, _Christy thought. _This is it, I know it._

But the woman didn't do anything. She just watched, just like before the fight began. Then she spoke.

"It will wear off eventually."

Christy's mind paused; that voice sounded so familiar, so sweet. She _knows_ she heard it before. To whom did it belong to? … An inhabitant of the wastes was an impossibility. A Bigwood villager was also quite improbable. Please, speak again…

* * *

Cher felt… exhilarated. She could literally feel the adrenaline coursing through her. She had almost died at the hands of this stranger. She was not fibbing when she mentioned that the paralysis wouldn't last long; the other woman regained mobility very quickly.

_Quicker than most,_ she thought.

Cher knew that she was fighting a female when she heard the high-pitched grunts of the dives attacks, and the wrestling. She backed off warily from the recovering assailant.

"Who _are_ you?" the woman asked, a mix of astonishment, admiration, and exasperation in her tone.

Cher hesitated. She recognized something in this woman's tone. The airy high and low in those three words sang a familiar tune. She decided that the voice belonged to that woman, Christy. But Cher was too sensible to come to the conclusion that she was fighting her.

… Silence was an option. Probably the best one.

"What are you doing here?"

"….."

"….."

"I have to go home now…" The assassin said, finally.

The mysterious stranger picked up her axe and folded it. "M'kay. This never happened."

"Agreed."

* * *

The Mayor watched with intrigue as the woman brushed past her and jumped off the building. She looked over the edge but saw no sign of the black figure. Her targets were still out there. Christy looked through the scope of her rifle. Nothing. She let herself down from the roof of the building and ran towards another towering edifice. She ascended up the side, and caught a glimpse of someone leaping from the top. That woman again. Christy went prone and took out her rifle once more, searching like a predator for its next meal. Wait a moment… Got 'em.

_Is that them? … Yes, it most definitely is. They are so fuckin' dead._

Christy could see sixteen or seventeen men seated around a table, a pissed-off expression on each of their faces. Some man, who Christy assumed was the leader, at the head of the table was yelling angrily, and threw a picture of Merri onto the table. The same guy who approached Christy earlier stood up and slammed his hands down.

_Oh, nice! Maybe they'll start shooting each other._

When both men sat back down, Christy decided she needed to act. Loading explosive rounds into her rifle, she took aim at the center of the table. She squeezed the trigger… First, the window broke, and the bullet pierced the table. Then the round combusted when it hit the floor, blowing off every man's legs in a violent, bloody explosion. She shot again, and took out everyone in the left side of the room. She fired once more at the right half, reducing the other men to pieces no bigger than a dog's right nut. She stood up and jumped off the roof, rushing to the floor she just shot up. She clambered skywards, pulling herself over the shattered window. Christy inspected the room. The area was messy and unorganized, except for one corner that seemed to focus on Merri. She walked over to it, searching for anything that could be of use. She found a notebook that revealed everything she needed to know.

_Hey, this is Maurise updating. The bitch is holed up somewhere in Bigwood. She's making a living by stealing shit and selling it. Still don't know where exactly she is._

_Maurise here, again. Found her. I fucking found her. She's near the village. We round her up tomorrow._

_Maurise again. Am I the only one who uses this? It is for everyone, you know. Anyway, the police were with her this morning. Too risky to take her. I saw her walking with two other girls. I followed them, one went to Seamin Way and the other two went to some mansion. We were right on her tail but some bitch didn't let us see her. We're having a meeting tonight. We're discussing how the hell we're going to kill this girl. Be there, because no one else is looking for her. We're gonna need all the help we can get._

Christy gave a long, relieved sigh.

_Good, good…_ she thought. _So I didn't just massacre some innocents. … I should take this._

She snatched it up and began to travel back to her home.

* * *

_Goddess…_

Cher had just witnessed indiscriminate murder. She watched as her recent opponent take the lives of at least sixteen people in a matter of seconds.

_How can she ever live this down? Cold-blooded murderer. Monster…_

She did murder her target, but… That killing spree is unacceptable. The woman was gone. Cher looked away after she began to fire. She just… couldn't handle it. The assassin dropped down from her perch, then tapped a command into a wrist-mounted terminal. Her armor folded like a bad hand at poker, eventually reducing to a brilliant jewel on her necklace. Now in civilian clothes, she began the trek back home.

* * *

Christy paused in front of her house for no reason. Perhaps she was confused, or tired, or both. She loudly opened the door. Maple sprung out from around the corner, armed with one of Christy's guns. When the synthetic recognized her, she laid the weapon on the table and spread her arms.

"Christy! Hello."  
The Former Courier smiled in greeting and walked forward to give a hug. She pulled away and removed her helmet.

"Maple, hi!"

Merri entered from the back room, grinning widely, tears about to burst forth.

"Howdy, Christy! … So…"

"It's done. You're safe now."

The thief ran forward and pulled Christy into an embrace.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you so much Christy! I- I…"

She took a step back and looked up into Christy's eyes, smiling so happily, about to cry tears of joy and gratitude. Merri stepped in front of the Mayor. Reaching out, she grabbed Christy's shoulders and pulled herself close to her. Christy, thinking the other woman wanted another hug, wrapped her arms around the blonde. Merri moved one hand to the side of the other woman's face; the other went to the back of Christy's head.

And then they were kissing.

Christy felt a warm feeling rise up in her. She tried to identify it, but Merri pulled away before she could.

"Sorry…" the blonde whispered, a small upwards curve on the edge of her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." For an instance, Christy felt as if everything just felt _right_. She brushed that thought away quickly.

"It's just… y'know, everything happened so quickly today. You've done so much for me…" Her eyes sobered. "I just- thank you!"

"It's who I am, Merri. You're very welcome."

Maple spoke up. "It's getting late, ladies. Mayhaps you two should retreat to Christy's room…?"

"Maple!"

Color rushed Merri's face, who turned away so no one could see her blush.

"Yes, Christy?"

"Friends can kiss each other, too, Maple. It's not just reserved for intimate relationships."

"Oh, okay," Maple chimed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Do either of you require anything at all?"

Merri shook her head. "No, thanks."

"I'll be upstairs, then."

"See ya."

Merri watched as the synthetic climbed the stairs. Her stare turned to Christy, who leaned against the wall, smirking in her armor. The blonde woman gave a small smile before going to the kitchen.

"You get some sleep, now!" Christy called after her.

"You too!"

Christy trudged up the stairs to the fifth floor, her bedroom. She walked over to her majestic bed, and sighed. She took off her gear, piece by piece, and packed it all neatly into the silver chest underneath the bedframe. She didn't even bother putting on some sleepwear. She simply curled up in the sheets in her underwear, exhaustion finally getting to her. Sleep caught up shortly afterwards.

She dreamed in her unconscious state. She dreamed of knights and princesses, where the princesses were held hostage by evil dragons and the knight and a princess had to rescue them. In the end, the knight chose one as his bride.

She awoke with the pleasant dream still in her head.

_Funny, _she thought. _That's not how my dreams usually go. It's usually… like… violence and sex at the Gomorrah or somethin'. _

Merri's room was one of the extensions on the fourth floor. Christy approached the door and knocked. "Hey, Merri? How're you doing?"

A muffled groan was the only response.

"Are you decent?"

Christy heard a faint "mm-hmm."

"It's time to get up."

"Ohh fuck."

"Don't say that; watch your mouth!"

"Whatever."

"… I'm coming in, okay?"

"'Kay…"

The Mayor entered Merri's room, which was decorated with remarkably noble furniture; Maple had chosen a "Princess" furniture set for the new arrival. Christy approached the bedside, where the thief was laying stomach-down in a messy bundle of sheets.

Christy nudged her shoulder.

"Hey!" she whispered. "You're gonna be late."

"Let me sleep."

"Can't let you do that."

"Ughhhh…" Merri groaned as she rolled over onto her side. She was facing the Former Courier, but her eyes were still closed. "What am I late for, anyway?"

Christy shook her again. "Nothing. I was just seeing if that'll wake you up."

"I've been out of work for eight years. I don't have a reason to be an early-bird."

"Then I'll give you a reason."

"… Okay? What is it?"

"… I'll think of something. Look, just, get up, please."

"Okay. … HUH?! Umm…"

Merri stared wide-eyed at Christy, who was still only wearing her bra and panties.

"Ch-Christy…"

"What?" The Former Courier looked down, and screamed from surprise. She yanked the sheets off Merri's bed, revealing that the thief was, in fact, also dressed in skimpy underwear.

Merri laid there in her red skivvies. "Relax, Christy. We're both women. I have no shame in my body. And you shouldn't have any in yours. I mean, damn!"

Christy didn't actually cover herself in Merri's ghost-white sheets. She simply panicked and pulled them off. Just then, Maple walked in, and walked right back out.

"Maple, wait! It's not- whatever, it's pointless," Christy called after her. She turned to Merri, who was now propped up on one elbow, smirking. "Didn't you say you were decent?"

The other woman shrugged. "If I can wear this to a beach, I can wear this in a house."

"It's not like that, Merri. Now get dressed, please. And wear something nice, I want to introduce you to someone."

"Ugh, okay! Okay I'm going!"

The Mayor sauntered up the stairs and into her bedroom. After changing, she observed herself in a mirror. She dressed herself in a navy blue suit jacket and a mini skirt of the same shade. She mindlessly looked over her small vault of hats until something caught her eye. She spotted this jewel: a cavalier hat that possessed a shade of the deepest blue, comparable only to the endless ocean. She donned the headwear, took one last glance at herself, and treaded down to the bottom floor, where the kitchen was located. Maple, being productive as always, was already preparing breakfast. Merri was close by, attempting to… sacrifice something to the goddess, it appears. She was burning something; a notable column of smoke rose from her area. Christy could occasionally see sparks of orange flying from Merri's pan.

"Good mornin', you two!"

"Good morning, Christy," the other two said simultaneously.

"What'cha making?"

"I am making Pre-War grub known as 'pancakes.'"

"Grub?"

"I have been attempting to integrate human slurs with my own speech."

"Oh. Well, it looks great! And keep up with the slurs!"

"Thank you, Christy!"

"And you, Merri? What is this… pyre you got going on here?"

The thief looked up with a wide grin on her face.

"I tried to make some eggs. Or somethin'. Thing is, I don't know how the hell to cook eggs. So this happened." She gestured to the small flame that was centered on her pan.

Christy gave her a worried look. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

She said those words with such confidence that Christy decided to take a seat and wait for the meal to be served. Moments after Christy pulled up a chair, Merri's station combusted into an intense orange blaze. Maple turned and doused the area with some kind of white substance, instantly defeating the fire.

"Whoa…" Merri said, admiration evident in her tone.

"Were those fire-extinguisher arms, or something? What was that?"

Maple's metallic face curved into a smile. "Yes, I integrated _that_ during the installation process. I call it 'Snap-Freeze'."

"Very, very well done! I'm impressed, Maple. You must've thought of everything!"

"I did indeed. And thank you, Christy!"

"That was _cool_," Merri added. "So, uh… Just pancakes for breakfast, I guess. Unless you want that fuckin' rock over there." She nodded to where the cuisine used to be.

"Let's just eat. You, my friend, have a long day ahead of you."

"Okay," Merri said.

Maple piped up. "Now, if you two are satisfied, I shall take my leave. If that's fine with you, of course."

"Go ahead! Have fun!"

"Thank you!"

After the synthetic left the building, Merri looked up from her food at the Mayor. "Do you know where she goes, Christy?"

"No. I'm not too worried, though. She can take care of herself, I'm sure."

"All right."

* * *

It was about noon when Maple found herself strolling through the park. She had no goal in mind, no mission. She just wanted to see the world, with her eyes. _Her_ eyes.

Obtaining a body was Maple's only wish. Most would be very cautious around an AI with ambitions, but Christy trusted her. She loved Christy, saw her as her best friend. The Former Courier taught her a lot about "emotions" and other matters of the heart. Now she wanted to experience those feelings.

She spotted a cat sitting in solitary. She was reading on a bench. Believing it was high time she tried socializing, Maple walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" she said.

The feline jumped at the synthetic voice that seemed to appear from nowhere. She slammed her book shut and stared up at Maple with paralyzing blue eyes.

"Hello," the cat mewed.

"Good day. May I sit here?"

"Of course."

The cat shimmied over to make room for Maple. She was visibly uncomfortable, having a super-sexy robot taking a seat right next to her. The concept of personal space sounded familiar to Maple, but she couldn't quite comprehend it. The cat was stuck between the armrest and Maple, and the entirety of her own leg was pressing into against the synthetic's because she scooted right up to her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind?"

"I'm sorry, but mind what?"

"Um… Usually, when two people meet, they give each other some room until they become more intimate friends."

"Oh. Thank you for the lesson. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What is your name?"

"Maple. And you are?"

"Cher Lowell. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Cher."

"You have very good manners, by the way. It surprises me that you aren't familiar with animal social customs."

"I was recently installed into this platform, you see."

"Interesting, truly. And who created you?"

"Doctor Calis created me in a Pre-War testing facility at Big Mountain."

Cher's face twisted into an inquisitive and confused look.

"… My apologies, but I don't recall any of those names."

Maple smiled at her. "That's quite understandable."

"Regardless, I meant who created this platform?"

"The Mayor of Bigwood, Christy Shepard."

The assassin was confuzzled. This was obviously some kind of sex bot, or something of that kind. Otherwise she wouldn't be so… perfect in all the right places.

_How peculiar…_ she thought.

"Did you recount something?" Maple continued.

"Hm? Yes, actually. I met Christy a few days ago. Quite a pleasant woman."

"Indeed, indeed. Cher, please. Tell me about yourself."

"Very well."

* * *

Merri and Christy sat at the kitchen table, dining on their breakfast. Merri spoke up first.

"Y'know," she said through a mouthful of pancakes. "I didn't expect you to like lacey underwear."

Christy finished chewing her own mouthful. "I prefer laces over your dental floss."

Merri pointed her fork at the other woman. "Hey. It's called lingerie. Totally acceptable."

"You were basically wearing three coins tied together with string."

Merri shrugged. "Give me a break. I can't exactly be sexy in tattered clothing."

"I'm sorry. But… why would you want to look sexy at night in your room, where no one can see you?"

Merri's eyes sobered into an unfocused stare. "I wanted to dream about myself. I wanted to dream about what it's like to be at the beach, or something. Wearing _that_ let me have an easier time picturing that dream."

"Makes sense. Now finish up here, we've got some work ahead of us."

"Wait."

"Hm? Yeah?"

Merri's voice lowered as a smile creeped onto her face. "I want to know why you tore the sheets away this morning. Did you really want to see my body that badly?"

"Aw, come on. I panicked. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. … Hey, I could really use a confidence boost right now. What did you think?"

"…. 'Scuse me?"

"Did I look good or did I look GREAT?"

"You looked like the sexiest woman in existence, Merri. Now clean up."

Merri pretended that last sentence wasn't said. "Aww, thanks! You know, you didn't look bad at all."

"You think so? Thanks!"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, you leaning over, the sunlight shining on your body, your dark hair and underwear contrasting with my white room… You looked like a goddess!"

"All right, that's enough. You're not getting out of the work you have to do."

"… Fuck. All right. Where am I stationed?"

"You'll be helping Isabelle and I at the town hall today."

"Fun…"

"That's the spirit. Let's get going, then.

**A/N: So how was it? I did my best in this one. Took no shortcuts. This was going to be about three Word pages shorter, but I decided to press on. I really am trying to find time for writing these chapters. But I'm just so busy, and I'm a dumbass for not writing a bunch of chapters in advance. I REALLY should be writing my ten-page essay (which is due in two days), but I wanted to get this chapter out before Halloween. I have a themed chapter coming up. Regardless, please give your opinion on this chapter. I really put a lot of effort into this. I would just like some feedback. What I'm doing right or wrong, anything is fine. … Sorry. I just want to improve my writing skills. I'll see you all later! Have a good day!**


End file.
